Kambalaya
by ms.angenoir
Summary: Emma empieza su segundo año en la universidad,casi todo le va a pedir de boca, bueno casi todo no. Hay una nueva profesora de literatura inglesa, ¿su nombre? Regina Mills, la perfecta y correcta señorita Mills. Pero Emma aprenderá de primera mano que todo en este mundo tiene una doble cara, que nunca nada es lo que parece y que su profesora de inglés es mucho más de lo que aparenta
1. Kambalaya

**Capítulo 1: Kambalaya**

 **Bueno ante todo, pido paciencia porque este es MI PRIMER FIC SQ, y porque voy a tener que hacerme un calendario para poder actualizar el resto de fics que los pobres dan pena…**

 **Muchas os preguntaréis. ¿Por qué "Kambalaya"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué significa?**

 **Bueno, no es un nombre inventado por mí es ,de hecho, una canción perteneciente al álbum Tarántula de Mónica Naranjo y "Kambalaya" es una palabra swuahili que significa : "** _ **Hice un pacto pacífico con el tiempo… Ni él me persigue ni yo huyo de él, pero algún día nos encontraremos".**_

 **También representa el sentimiento o forma de pensar que nos lleva a aceptar un acontecimiento de forma pacífica ya que no merece la pena revelarse por algo que en algún momento de nuestra vida dará sus frutos.**

 **Y es precisamente en esta tesitura en la que se moverán los personajes de este fic, también dio la casualidad de que mientras escribía el cap está canción estaba sonando en la radio.**

 **En fin, cualquier sugerencia , crítica (ya sea constructiva o destructiva) será bienvenida , así que a por los reviews!.**

 **PD: Habrá muchas referencias a la serie de HBO, True Blood, sobre todo el local , cierta ropa de los personajes, y algunos pseudónimos.**

…

" _Por ese amor que ya se fue, por otro nuevo que vendrá._

 _Por mí, por ti._

 _Guardaré mi libertad."_

 _Kambalaya-Mónica Naranjo._

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

Era un sábado por la noche , el último sábado antes de empezar nuestro segundo año de universidad.

Bufé.

Emma-dije mientras miraba a la mata de rizos rubios que asomaban debajo del amasijo de mantas y almohadas.

Sin respuesta.

¡Emma!-volví a repetir esta vez más fuerte.

Se oyó una maldición y luego una mano asomó por encima de las mantas.

¡Emma Swan! Despierta de una jodida vez-murmuré antes de lanzar un cojín.

¡Joder!-se oyó desde debajo de las mantas.

Una Emma Swan muy somnolienta se frotaba los ojos.

¿Qué pasa, Rubs?-preguntó desperezándose.

Emma, son las doce de la noche-dije mientras me sentaba en su cama- ¿Se puede saber qué haces durmiendo?

Pues lo que deberías hacer tú que no has tocado un libro desde que terminamos el cuatrimestre. Estoy cansada-bufó cruzándose de brazos haciendo que la maxi camisa que llevaba se deslizara mostrando un hombro blanquecino.

Emma…-dije entre dientes.

¿Si, Ruby?-contestó batiendo las pestañas.

Te odio Emma Swan y odio tu absurdo sentido de la responsabilidad-contesté mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella y le hacía cosquillas

Emma empezó a temblar y luego su risa inundó nuestra habitación, me senté encima de su estómago y esperé a que parara de reírse.

Emma entornó sus brillantes ojos verdes ¿o azules? a la espera de mi respuesta.

Sonreí.

Ema Swan, voy a hacerte una propuesta indecente-alcé una ceja al ver la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su cara- Hay un local que quiero visitar antes de empezar nuestra aburrida vida universitaria-hice un mohín.

¿En qué lío me meterás esta vez Ruby?-preguntó arrugando la nariz.

En ninguno que tú no quieras-protesté divertida.

¿Te acuerdas de August, el chico que intentó ligar contigo en la playa?-Emma rodó los ojos y me dio un codazo para que me levantara.

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente-contestó mientras caminaba descalza hasta la cocina.

La seguí.

Bueno, pues nos ha invitado a un local-hice una pausa- que está en un pueblecito alejado de la mano de dios, Bon Temps se llama-Emma me miraba apoyada sobre el mostrador.

Déjame adivinar…. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, no?-contestó divertida.

Bueno-titubeé- ¡Si Emms , si , quiero que vengas conmigo!

Me debes una Rubs-contestó mientras pasaba por mi lado.

¡Ponte guapa!-grité mientras la veía encerrarse en el dormitorio.

…

 _30 minutos después…_

¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? No veo una mierda solo árboles, árboles y más árboles-protesté mientras conducía mi adorado escarabajo por páramos francamente inquietantes.

¡Ahí¡ ¡Mira, mira!-gritó Ruby al ver el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Bon Temps".

¡Jesús Ruby, tranquilízate!-protesté mientras me adentraba en el pueblo.

Según August- murmuró mientras miraba el whatsapp –tienes que torcer a la derecha cuando veas una farmacia.

Bufé.

Ruby y sus puñeteros "amigos".

¿Y ahora?-dije mientras torcía hacia la derecha.

Sigue-murmuró.

Rubs, no es por ofender pero creo que hemos salido del puñetero pueblo-dije al encontrarme con una hilera infinita de árboles y abetos de diversos tamaños y colores.

Ahí-dijo señalando un punto que se movía- August dice que continuemos a pie.

Bien podría irse a la mierda –murmuré entre dientes-Ruby-contesté bajándome del escarabajo y ajustándome el mini vestido rosa que llevaba puesto.

Me la vas a pagar-volví a murmurar.

Deja de ser tan gruñona-protestó ésta a medida que nos acercábamos y el punto resultó ser August sosteniendo un farolillo.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

¡Ey chicas!-ofreció a modo de saludo- Os estaba esperando.

August empezó a adentrarse por lo que parecía una especie de carretera en desuso.

Al cabo de un rato visualicé unas luces de neón rojo:

" _Fangtasia"_

Y debajo en pequeñito ponía:

" _Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go to Fangtasia"_

Las chicas buenas van al cielo, las malas van a Fangtasia-murmuré.

Tienes que estar jodiéndome-exclamé al ver todo la cola que había en la entrada.

Oh Emma, lo verdaderamente bueno sucede dentro-contestó August guiñándome un ojo.

¡Me has traído a un club nocturno!-murmuré molesta tirando a Ruby del codo.

¡Si!¿Y qué? Es uno de los más exclusivos-murmuró mientras entrábamos por una puerta adversa.

Ruby Lucas voy a matarte y daré tu carne a los lobos , sabes que yo me opongo a esta clase de sit…-sin embargo mi frase se vio interrumpida por lo que se encontraba ante mis ojos.

El Fangtasia no tenía nada que ver con lo que me esperaba.

Me esperaba un lugar oscuro, sucio, con hombres subiéndose como desesperados a la plataforma de las strippers, en lugar de eso me encontré con un local amplio , con las paredes pintadas de un rojo quemado, la barra así como las pequeñas mesas que se distribuían estratégicamente por todo el local estaban hechas de madera oscura, probablemente cerezo.

Las sillas de la barra eran altas , tapizadas en rojo al igual que las sillas de las mesas.

Fruncí el ceño con sorpresa al ver que había diversas plataformas para las strippers cuidadosamente colocadas de tal forma que se pudieran ver desde todos los ángulos de la habitación y , al fondo, había un gran escenario y frente a este varios sillones de lo que parecía ser una especie de terciopelo morado muy oscuro o negro.

Chicas llegáis justo a tiempo, tomad una mesa y mirad-dijo August antes de irse hacia la barra.

Vamos, Em-dijo Ruby conduciéndome hacia una de las pocas mesas libres.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a August hablando con una rubia que nos miraba inquisitoriamente desde detrás de la barra.

Las camareras iban vestidas con diversos corsés, pantalones de cuero o incluso simulando algún que otro vestido de época pero con tintes más picarescos.

Tuve que reconocer que el dueño del local tenía muy buen gusto.

Disculpen señoritas, ¿qué van a tomar?-preguntó una camarera con rasgos asiáticos y su gruesa melena atada en una coleta.

Ummm yo quiero un strongberry , y tú, ¿Emma?-preguntó Ruby.

Un sex on the beach bastará , gracias-contesté.

Las tendrán en un minuto-murmuró la camarera.

Había algo en el local que me hacía sentirme algo incómoda.

Señoritas-murmuró una voz aterciopelada.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré cara a cara con la rubia de antes, labios gruesos mirada profunda, me llamó mucho la atención el collar de terciopelo que sostenía una cruz de aspecto barroco de plata.

La rubia sonrió.

Mi nombre es Pam –dijo suavemente mientras depositaba nuestros cocteles en la mesa- La próxima vez agradecería, señoritas que entraran por la puerta principal, no se molesten en pagar-agregó- cortesía de la casa.

Recogió la bandeja y chasqueó los dedos, inmediatamente las luces bajaron de tonalidad.

Disfruten del espectáculo-agregó mientras volvía a la barra.

Wow-dijo Ruby.

¿Wow?¡Wow?!¡ Ruby, no nos han pateado el culo de milagro!-resoplé molesta.

Tranquilízate y disfruta-contestó dándome un codazo para que dirigiera mi mirada hacia la tarima de las strippers.

Un bajo resonó seguido de una guitarra eléctrica.

Varias chicas se subieron a las diferentes tarimas.

 _When you came in the air went out_

 _(Cuando tú entraste, el aire salió)_

 _And every shadow fillep up with doubt_

 _(Y cada sombra está llena de duda)_

La stripper en frente nuestro balanceó las caderas al ritmo del bajo mientras iba descendiendo con la espalda apoyada en el frío metal de la barra.

 _I don't who you think you are but,_

 _before this night is through._

 _(No sé quién te crees que eres ,pero antes de que_

 _pase la noche)_

 _I wanna do bad things with you._

 _(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

Tomé varios sorbos de mi bebida mientras contemplaba al resto de personas en la habitación, hombres y mujeres todos pendientes con los ojos clavados en las bailarinas.

Como hipnotizados.

Fruncí el ceño al contemplar como Ruby miraba extasiada a la que era nuestra camarera.

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room,_

 _(Soy del tipo que se sienta arriba en su habitación)_

 _Heart sick an' eyes fillep up with blue._

 _(Con el corazón enfermo y los ojos llenos de tristeza)_

 _I don't know what you've done to me_

 _(No sé lo que me has hecho)_

Emma , ¿a dónde vas?-susurró Ruby mientras me levantaba.

Baño-vocalicé.

Me levanté con cuidado de no interrumpir el espectáculo y me dirigí por el estrecho pasillo del fondo.

Genial-bufé-dos bifurcaciones- ¿Izquierda o derecha? Izquierda-murmuré al cabo de pensarlo unos instantes.

El eco de la música todavía se oía aunque no de forma tan pronunciada.

 _But I know this much is true:_

 _(Pero sé que tan cierto es esto; )_

 _I wanna do bad things with you._

 _(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

Esto no es el baño , no pude evitar pensar al ver la hilera de puertas, unas casi pegadas a la otras. Me acerqué a una de ellas a la espera de oír algo que delatara lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado.

Nada.

No se oía nada.

Arrugué la nariz en señal de frustración.

¿Dónde cojones te has metido, Emma Swan?-me pregunté a mí misma.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que captó mi atención.

La puerta del fondo.

Estaba abierta y algo de luz se colaba desde el resquicio.

 _I wanna do bad things with you._

 _(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

 _I wanna do real bad things with you ,ow ohh._

 _(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

Me acerqué sigilosamente o todo lo sigilosamente que mis tacones me lo permitían y no pude evitar asomarme por el hueco que dejaba la puerta.

Alcé una ceja de asombro al ver a una mujer rubia, de espaldas, con las manos atadas a los reposabrazos de un butacón de estilo victoriano.

¿Eso era una pierna?.

Giré la cabeza para ver mejor.

Corrección , eso era una bota, una bota mosquetera de cuero que llegaba hasta más arriba del muslo.

Y dicha bota estaba apoyada entre medio de los muslos de la mujer rubia.

Por favor-susurró la mujer.

Pude oír una risa baja, ronca y algo aterciopelada.

De repente una mujer se sentó encima de la rubia.

Vi como la otra intentaba flexionar los puños en vano.

Aha, no está permitido tocar querida-susurró la stripper.

Bueno , mierda, la mujer tiene una voz que rebosa sexo pensé.

Llevaba una especie de corsé negro ribeteado con hilos de terciopelo morado.

Y , ¿guantes?

Entorné los ojos tratando de vislumbrar el resto de la vestimenta pero me era imposible debido a la casi ausencia de luz en la habitación.

Mierda-murmuré.

Al ver a la stripper mirándome fijamente desde el regazo de la mujer.

Mierda-repetí mi espalda chocó contra una de las puertas.

El sonido de los tacones haciéndose más fuerte.

Una mano enguantada terminó de abrir la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la voz aterciopelada.

Yo-yo-balbuceé.

La mujer en cuestión , tenía el porte de una reina , llevaba esas botas que bien podrían pasar por botas de mosquetero normales si no fuera por que eran de todo menos castas y cuyos tacones bien podrían gastarse sus diez centímetros.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue su rostro o al menos la parte que se veía de él, llevaba una máscara veneciana , con símbolos y lágrimas doradas bajo un fondo blanco y algunos toques de dorado.

Te he hecho una pregunta, niña- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿Eh?-contesté distraída por el movimiento de sus labios color ciruela.

La extraña se acercó hasta el punto en que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Lárgate-susurró en un tono que indicaba orden.

Parpadeé confundida.

Y apreté la mandíbula

No puedes obligarme-contesté cuadrando los hombros.

La stripper sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

No pude evitar fijarme en la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el labio y que tontamente yo había pasado por alto.

Su índice se posó en mi clavícula, tragué lentamente.

Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-susurró.

Mientras hacía presión con su dedo en mi hueso.

Había algo en su tono de voz que me instaba a obedecerla.

Bien-mascullé entre dientes- Quítame las manos de encima-agregué mientras apartaba su mano de mi cuerpo.

Mientras me daba la vuelta no pude evitar oír.

Espero no volver a verte más rubia. Y ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Apreté los puños con rabia mientras me alejaba pensando en varias cosas que decirle si me la volvía a encontrar.

Un mano tiró de mi codo.

¡Ay!-farfullé.

¡Dios mío , Emma! ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó una muy preocupada Ruby.

¡Vámonos!-ofrecía como respuesta mientras abandonada el local.

Jamás en la vida volvería a poner un pie en el Fangtasia.

…

 _Lunes por la mañana._

Emma, hey Emma, ¡despierta maldita sea! Vamos a llegar tarde a clase- Ruby suspiró y cogió uno de los cojines de su cama.

Despierta de-golpeó a la silueta debajo de las mantas- una puñetera-otro golpe- vez, Emma Swan.

¡QUÉ!-gritó ésta saliendo de debajo de las mantas.

Vamos a llegar tarde a clase…. Otra vez-ofrecí como respuesta.

Que te jodan…-murmuró Emma saliendo de la cama.

…

Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que los astros se alinean , el tiempo conspira a tu favor y las cosas buenas parecen venir de dos en dos.

Es entonces cuando sabes que ese va a ser tu año no importa qué.

Para Emma que siempre llegaba tarde a las primeras clases o a todas las que implicaran estar en la universidad antes de las nueve y media, según como se mire, los astros conspiraban en su contra.

Sin embargo, Ruby y Emma caminaban relajas y bastante felices, con sus cafés en mano, camino hacia la clase de literatura inglesa.

Bendita señora Thompson-suspiró Ruby mientras sorbía su café.

Adoro a esa mujer con toda mi alma-repuso Emma.

Chicas, espabilad. La señora Thompson se ha jubilado , ha venido una nueva profesora y me han dicho que está cañón pero que no perdona ni una-contestó Killian mientras pasaba corriendo junto a ellas.

¡Oh mierda!-contestaron las dos mientras se dirigían corriendo hacia el aula AA23.

….

 _Pov de Regina:_

Me aclaré la garganta y ajusté mi falda gris de tubo mientras esperaba a que los estudiantes terminaran de colocarse.

¡Suficiente!-inmediatamente todo un mar de ojos se centró en mí.

Hola a todos, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando donde está la señora Thompson, bueno- paseé mi mirada por toda la habitación- Me temo queridos, que yo seré vuestra nueva profesora de literatura inglesa y como tal impondré nuevas normas.

Un suspiro generalizado se hizo eco.

La primera de ellas; deberéis dirigiros a mí como señorita Mills, no soy vuestra amiga , tampoco vuestra confidente cualquier trato más allá del "usted" está estrictamente prohibido- sonreí con suficiencia al ver la cara de alguno de mis alumnos- Valoro el trabajo y la constancia, por lo tanto siempre exigiré más de lo permitido, mi asignatura es optativa, sí, pero aquí no se viene a hacer el vago, aquellos que saben que están bajo mis expectativas les informo que son libres de irse y, a ser posible se transfieran a otra asignatura- dije mientras indicaba el camino hacia la puerta.

Varios estudiantes se levantaron y salieron por la puerta que les indiqué.

Sin embargo antes de proseguir con mi discurso , la puerta del fondo se abrió bruscamente y tres estudiantes entraron de prisa y corriendo.

Arrugué los labios con disgusto.

Como iba diciendo antes de esta desafortunada intrusión-hice una pausa- Mis criterios de evaluación son bastante altos, se harán exámenes periódicos que pueden ser con o sin avisar y contará siempre un 80%, el 20% restante está repartido entre la elaboración de vuestros escritos y la constancia y trabajo, y, respecto a esto, no tolero las faltas ortográficas, debido a lo cual más de tres faltas ortográficas en mi examen equivale a un cero independiente de que el resto del examen esté correcto.

Tarareé contenta al ver varias miradas de odio.

Esto va a ser divertido pensé.

Tampoco tolero la impuntualidad- todo el mundo me miró expectante- Eso es todo por hoy, de momento les pido que habrán el libro "Matar a un ruiseñor" de Harper Lee , durante los próximos días vamos a llevar a cabo un exhaustivo análisis del contexto histórico de la obra y la jerarquía social que se representa a lo largo de esta.

Me senté en la mesa y consulté la lista.

¡Ah! Y para los recién llegados; Jones , Lucas y la señorita Swan, gracias a los cinco minutos que me quitaron de mi tiempo sus compañeros les agradecerán el ensayo de más de 500 palabras sobre el papel de la mujer en la literatura inglesa del s. XX que van a tener que dejar mañana a primera hora de la mañana encima de mi mesa- agregué mientras notaba la mirada de cierta morena taladrándome y de su amiga mirándome con ¿incredulidad?.

Dicho esto, sigamos con Harper Lee. Señorita French –indiqué a una chiquilla de pelo color caoba, sentada en la primera fila- Empiece a leer.

….

 _Pov de Emma:_

Maldita perra-masculló Ruby dejando el café sobre la mesa.

Si, pero está demasiado buena, incluso cuando nos mira con ese aire de superioridad-agregó Killian.

¡Cállate Jones!-repuso Ruby.

Ese tono de voz.

Mis ojos siguieron su recorrido por la habitación.

Falda lápiz de color gris, blusa blanca, unos stilettos negros que ,de seguro valdrían más que mi vida.

Morena.

Piel oliva.

Sin embargo, había algo sobre ella vagamente familiar.

¡Ems! ¡Ems!- el pellizco que me dio Ruby me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¡Ay! Joder Ruby , ya te vale-contesté mientras me frotaba el brazo.

Deja de comerte a con los ojos a la "señorita Mills"-contestó mientras rodaba los ojos.

Bueno, no puedo culparla por ello, has visto que culo-agregó Killian mientras me picaba un ojo.

La verdad, es que yo no me estaba fijando en es..-contesté antes de que una voz me interrumpiera.

Señorita Swan por favor ilumínenos sobre su charla incesante-sus ojos oscuros me miraron con desafío.

Abrí la boca para protestar.

No se moleste querida-agregó la señorita Mills mientras miraba distraídamente su manicura- Ya he comprobado por mi misma lo mucho que deja que desear, cierre la boca no quiera ponerse aún más en evidencia.

Cerré la boca y apreté los dientes con furia, el vaso de plástico del café, que sostenía en una de mis manos, apunto de romperse.

¡Ah! Y señorita Swan, no tolero muecas en mi clase, le ruego que si no puede reprimir su odio hacia mí es libre de largarse; la puerta está al fondo hacia la izquierda o si lo prefiere es libre de irse por esta- comentó con desdén mientras señalaba a la puerta de salida que le quedaba hacia la derecha.

Iba a replicar cuando un recuerdo me pasó por la mente.

" _Lárgate"_

No.

No podía ser.

No podía ser ella, por supuesto que no, por mucho que el tono de voz fuera casi exacto…

Mi profesora de inglés NO era stripper.

Imposible.

¡Mierda Emma! Mira lo que has hecho-murmuró Ruby al contemplar el café que había derramado.

Killian suspiró.

Emma, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Ruby.

Ruby, y-yo tengo algo que contarte-balbuceé sin dejar de mirar a la señorita Mills que estaba apoyada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

Algo muy fuerte-agregué.

….

 **PD: Este cap ha sido bastante largo porque sirve también como introducción hacia los diferentes escenarios así como a los diferentes personajes que se representan.**

 **A partir de aquí en adelante los caps serán notablemente más cortos.**

 **Song: Bad things- Jace Everett**


	2. Irresistible

**Capítulo 2: Irresistible**

 **Nota de autora: Cada cap va a llevar el nombre de una canción en la que me basé o me inspiré o simplemente porque la canción en sí tiene tintes SQ o aparecerá a lo largo del propio cap.**

 **(Espero que os guste)**

 **PD: Para Paula , porque se lo prometí y yo soy una mujer de palabra y siempre cumplo lo que prometo, espero que te encante corazón.**

…

 _I breath you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me._

 _ **(Te hago respirar pero cariño, no sé que me estás haciendo)**_ _  
_ _Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually,_

 _ **(Querida mía, la verdad terminará alcanzándonos eventualmente,)**_ _ **  
**_ _tryna say live, live live live_

 _ **(trata de decir: viva, viva, viva)**_ _ **  
**_ _I'm no good good, admit to this_

 _ **(No soy bueno como para admitir esto.)**_ _  
_ _I'm coming for you, and I'm in war_ _  
_ _ **(Voy a por ti, estoy en guerra o en conflicto)**_ _  
_ _I still love the way you hurt me,_ _  
_ _It's irresistible_

 _ **(Pero amo la forma en la que me haces daño, es irresistible)**_ _  
_ _I love the way,_ _  
_ _I love the way you hurt me baby._

 _ **(Amo la forma , amo la forma en la que me haces daño cariño)**_

 _ **Irresistible- Fall Out Boy**_

…

Eran los 35 min más lentos de toda mi vida.

Y aún así , mientras veía un mar de cabezas , todas concentradas en Harper Lee yo no podía evitar mirarla.

Y lo intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía.

Y tras infructuosos intentos de concentrarme cuando finalmente lo había logrado y consideraba que había hecho el mayor prodigio jamás logrado en la historia de la humanidad.

La voz de Ruby me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Emma, no es por alarmarte-susurró Ruby con disimulo- Pero lleva mirándote fijamente alrededor de un cuarto de hora.

¿Quién?-balbuceé temiendo la respuesta.

¿Quién va a ser? Swan, yo te tomaba por rubia natural pero no por tonta-agregó Killian.

Rodé los ojos y le saqué la lengua juguetonamente.

Killian sonrió entre dientes y Ruby fingió volver a la lectura.

Salté de sorpresa ante el pellizco que Killian me dio en el muslo.

¡Señorita Swan!-dijo una conocida voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Todos los estudiantes se giraron hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos con frustración.

Le ruego que se abstenga de hacer manitas y de distraer a la clase con su payasadas-continuó ella mientras avanzaba hacia mi sitio.

Se escucharon varias risas mal disimuladas a nuestro alrededor.

Yo no he sido-balbuceé.

Emma, cállate-susurró Ruby- Vas a meternos en problemas.

Disculpe, señorita Swan pero me temo que no la he escuchado bien.-Mills se encontraba ahora enfrente mío, con los brazos cruzados por debajo del pecho y una mueca despectiva dibujada en su rostro.

Suficiente.

He dicho, señorita Mills, que yo no he sido-dije sin alzar la voz ni dejarme amedrentar.

Ella estrechó los ojos.

Un silencio se extendió por toda el aula.

¿Me estás llamando mentirosa, querida?-preguntó en un tono que gritaba advertencia.

No la estoy llamando mentirosa "querida"-estaba empezando a cabrearme- simplemente se ha equivocado.

Había metido la pata.

Me había hundido de mierda hasta el cuello.

Estúpida vena bocazas.

Lo supe cuando vi como temblaba su labio inferior para luego esbozar una sonrisa sádica.

Me estaba provocando y yo había caído de lleno en la trampa.

Oh, mis disculpas señorita Swan, ¿quiere usted también dar la clase? Dada mi incompetencia-contestó ella llevándose una mano al corazón con falso dramatismo.

Me temo que eso no será necesario-contesté apoyando las manos encima de mi mesa e irguiéndome- ¿No es usted acaso, señorita Mills, a la que pagan por ello?

Si las miradas mataran , yo ahora me encontraría a tres metros bajo tierra.

Señorita Swan-siseó- Dada su muestra de bravuconería le ruego que salga de mi clase.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

¡Ahora!-contestó levantando la voz.

Y-yo , y-yo…-tartamudeé mientras recogía mis cosas con nerviosismo.

Oh, ¿a dónde se le ha ido la valentía ahora, querida?- añadió tendiéndome un libro con falsa amabilidad.

Bufé indignada y le arrebaté el libro.

Salí de clase dando un portazo.

Podía notar su mirada fija en mi cuello.

Hija de perra murmuré.

…

¿A dónde se le ha ido la valentía ahora, "querida"?-dije imitándola mientras caminaba rumbo a la cafetería de la universidad.

Nadie en su sano juicio y menos en estos días utiliza el apelativo de "querida".

Es insulso.

Viejo.

Anticuado.

Austero.

Falso.

Y me pone.

¿Qué?.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que sin querer me choqué contra alguien.

Lo siento mucho de verdad- dije mientras recogía la exorbitante cantidad de papeles que se habían esparramado por el suelo.

No pasa nada, se ve que ibas algo ensimismada-dijo una mujer menuda y alegre.

Y blanca.

Pero mira que yo era blanca , pero es que esta pobre era blanca como la nieve.

Soy Mary Margaret-contestó mientras me tendía la mano.

Emma Swan-dije mientras se la estrechaba.

Al ver como intentaba cargar las pesadas enciclopedias y apuntes ella sola , me dio algo de pena.

¿Quieres que te ayude? Parece demasiado para una sola persona-agregué pasándome una mano por el pelo.

Gracias, Emma- dijo mientras me daba un montón de papeleo- ¿Te importa que te llame Emma?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

¿Estás en prácticas?-pregunté mientras la seguía- Pareces muy joven como para ser profesora.

Mary Margaret se rió.

Tenía una risa como de muy princesa.

Emma, soy profesora de hecho-dijo ante mi asombrada mirada.

No puede ser, pero si te ves demasiado joven-exclamé.

Tengo 28 años , Emma-repuso.

Joder, pues que bien los llevas-murmuré.

Mary Margaret abrió una puerta que daba a una especie de sala ¿comunitaria?.

Vi a varios profesores del año pasado.

Vale.

Estábamos en el salón de descanso de los profesores.

Soy profesora de teleología , Emma-contestó Mary Margaret mientras abría su casillero.

¿Teología? ¿Eso no es lo de dios y todas esas cosas?-arrugué la nariz con confusión mientras empujaba la pila de papeles dentro de su casillero.

Mary Margaret no pudo evitar reírse.

Es una rama de la filosofía de hecho-contestó divertida.

No pude evitar fijarme en una manzana, roja como la sangre, que descansaba en una de las esquinas de la amplia mesa donde el resto de los profesores conversaban.

También había varias plumas y una pila de folios colocados cuidadosamente.

Eso es de Regina- dijo Mary Margaret siguiendo mi mirada.

¿Regina?-pregunté confundida y haciendo un repaso mental de todas las profesoras del centro.

Mary Margaret sacudió la cabeza y señaló un casillero que se encontraba un poco más alejado de los demás.

" _Regina. M. Mills"_

Sonreí.

Con que Regina se llamaba, ehh, señorita Mills que calladito te lo tenías pensé.

Por cierto, ya debe estar a punto de terminar su clase, lo que me recuerda… Emma ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?-preguntó ella.

Bueno… Sobre eso-me rasqué el cuello con nerviosismo- Puede que Regina me haya echado.

Sonreí.

Mary Margaret sacudió la cabeza divertida.

…

Esperé y esperé y esperé.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Ruby?

De repente, la vibración de mi móvil capturó toda mi atención.

" _Emms, la señorita Mills "requiere de tu presencia", dice que de aquí no sale nadie hasta que aparezcas… Que perra._

 _PD: Ven ya que me estoy meando"_

Rodé los ojos con fastidio y puse rumbo otra vez hacia la puñetera aula.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

¿Ya la ha avisado, señorita Lucas?-pregunté.

Si, señora-contestó la chiquilla larguirucha.

Hice una mueca al oír el "señora".

De repente una de las puertas del aula se abrió violentamente y la señorita Swan entró a paso decidido hasta acercarse a mi mesa.

¡Clase, esto es todo por hoy! Podéis iros-alcé la voz para que todos me oyeran.

En cuestión de segundos el aula estaba vacía.

Menos por ella, que estaba sentada encima de una de las mesas.

Hice una mueca de desaprobación.

Botas de caña alta, vaqueros ceñidos , una camisa blanca que de lo grande que era bien podría ser de su padre, una coleta de caballo bastante desordenada y ¿gafas?.

Ese detalle lo había pasado por alto.

Que estilo tan…pueril.

¿Para qué me llamaba señorita Mills?-preguntó la susodicha.

Suspiré mientras me frotaba las sienes con el índice y el anular.

A partir de ahora señorita Swan, dado su actitud y sus repentinos brotes de rebeldía-sonreí al ver como apretaba la mandíbula enfadada- la quiero sentada aquí.

Señalé el espacio en frente de mi mesa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

No-contestó.

Alto y claro.

Apreté los puños con rabia, ¿por qué todo era tan complicado con ella?.

Con todo el debido respeto, profesora Mills, no soy un niño pequeño-agregó mientras se levantaba de encima de la mesa.

Parece usted incapaz de comprender, señorita Swan, que yo no le estoy haciendo una sugerencia, es una orden, pero usted es libre de elegir-recogí mis cosas y las metí en mi maletín.

Solo espero que recapacite-dije- De su decisión depende la nota de mi asignatura y dado que está estudiando filología inglesa, le conviene que sea un aprobado.

Pasé por su lado.

Usted decide-murmuré.

Jaque mate pensé al ver como su postura se desinflaba.

….

 _Esa misma tarde…_

Emma, no has hablado en todo el día-dijo Ruby suavemente.

Ladeé la cabeza para ver su perfil.

¿Hasta cuándo nos vamos a quedar viendo el techo?-preguntó.

Suspiré.

Quiere que me siente en frente de su escritorio, ¿te lo puedes creer?-dije enfadada.

Wow , espera, para . ¿Qué?-preguntó Ruby apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Regina, esa malnacida, quiere que me siente delante de ella. ¡Ni que fuera una cría que se ha portado mal!-contesté entre dientes.

¿Regina?-preguntó Ruby.

Maldije entre dientes al darme cuenta de mi error.

¡Oh dios mío! –exclamó Ruby – Emma Swan , ¿qué demonios hiciste mientras estuviste fuera de clase y cómo sabes el nombre de pila de la señorita Mills?

Es una historia muy larga, Rubs, pero digamos que me tropecé con su casillero-dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama.

Ruby me imitó.

Rubs, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre que tenía que contarte algo muy fuerte?-pregunté mientras la observaba teclear algo en su teléfono.

Jum-murmuró distraída.

Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-dije seriamente.

Ruby alzó la cabeza y me miró inquisitivamente.

Okey-murmuró.

Bueno- cogí aire- la cuestión es…. La cuestión es que Regina Mills es una stripper.

Ruby me miró seriamente durante unos segundos , luego se echó a reír.

Dios Emma, eso ha sido muy bueno-contestó entre carcajadas.

¡Ruby, lo digo en serio!-protesté- El otro día , cuando estábamos en el Fangtasia, cuando me levanté para ir al baño, me equivoqué de pasillo y la vi, ¡estaba dando un baile privado!-dije de carrerilla.

¿Dime que estás bromeando?-preguntó al ver mi cara seria.

Sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

Ruby sonrió malévolamente.

Tragué siempre que esbozaba esa sonrisa terminábamos en problemas.

Emma, ¿tienes alguna prueba gráfica de que sea ella?-preguntó sin dejar de teclear en el teléfono.

No-murmuré.

Bien, prepárate-dijo después de una breve pausa- esta noche vamos al Fangtasia.

Pero que….-balbuceé.

Emma Swan, vas a sacarle una foto a nuestra "querida" profesora Regina Mills y luego-añadió, sus ojos brillando con diversión- vamos a chantajearla, la tendremos cogida por los huevos o ovarios en su caso.

Bueno, mierda.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa.

Que mente más retorcida.


	3. Do I wanna know?

**Capítulo 3: Do I wanna know?**

 **Nota de autora: Antes de empezar el cap , quiero dejar claros unos cuantos puntos para evitar confusiones a posteriori.**

 **En primer lugar, Regina trabaja de stripper, sí, pero también de bailarina de burlesque; para quienes no sepáis la diferencia radica en tres cosas muy sencillas:**

 **-Las strippers realizan un gran trabajo físico pues sus movimientos , sobretodo los que se llevan a cabo en el pole, pole dance o pole table (o la barra americana de toda la vida) , como queráis llamarlo, implica muchísima fuerza y elasticidad razón por la cual el cuerpo de una stripper está más trabajado debido a que las contracciones y estiramientos de los músculos son más prolongados y durante un mayor tiempo.**

 **-Las bailarinas de burlesque SI ejercitan su cuerpo, de hecho lo tienen muy tonificado, solo que no utilizan la barra americana sino que crean su propio escenario donde se puede encontrar desde una caballo de madera (estilo tiovivo) hasta una copa de champán gigante (que se lo pregunten a Dita von Teese) y hacen bastante uso de objetos como sombreros o abanicos de plumas.**

 **\- Respecto a la cuestión monetaria, mientras que las strippers están "sujetas" a un club y cobran según los días que trabajen e incluso parte de la propina, una bailarina de burlesque NUNCA o POCAS VECES actúa en público, es decir para asistir a una sesión de burlesque hay que comprar una entrada con mucha o poca antelación (dependiendo de qué tan buena sea la bailarina) y dan shows privados ; generalmente una bailarina de burlesque se basa en la sátira o en la burla a la hora de bailar llegando incluso a despojarse de dos o tres prendas únicamente , pocas veces se quedan desnudas como las strippers. Finalmente su sueldo por espectáculo puede rondar entre los 15.000 o los 18.000 dólares americanos.**

 **Finalmente, la actuación de Regina está total y completamente basada en la actuación de la bailarina de burlesque Charlotte Treuse…**

 **PD: Todos los vinos nombrados aquí existen en la vida real, Regina usa el vestido que llevó cuando derrotó al "muñeco de nieve" que casi ataca a Emma en el bosque, no me acuerdo del cap exacto y el conjunto de pantalones negros junto con el chaleco que usó en la primera temporada si la memoria no me falla.**

…

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

 _ **(**_ **¿No te haces una idea de cuán colgada estás por mí?)**  
 _I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

 **(He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana)**

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 **(¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?)**  
 _Because there's this tune I found_

 **(Porque encontré una canción…)**  
 _That makes me think of you somehow_

 **(que de alguna manera me recuerda a ti)**  
 _Do I want to know?_

 **(¿Realmente quiero saber?)**  
 _If this feeling flows both ways_

 **(Si este sentimiento fluye en ambas direcciones)**  
 _-Baby, we both know-_

 **(Cariño, ambos sabemos…)**  
 _That the nights were mainly made_ _  
_ _for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day._

 **(Que las noches fueron hechas principalmente para decir las cosas que no nos atrevemos a decir por la mañana).**

 **Do I wanna know?-Arctic Monkeys**

… **.**

Di un suspiro de satisfacción mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa , corregir hasta tarde era un trabajo muy tedioso hasta para mí; caminé hasta la cocina y dejé mi chaqueta sobre uno de los taburetes junto con mi bolso y mi maletín.

¿Tinto o blanco?-murmuré distraídamente mientras contemplaba las botellas.

¿Un Fantasía Malbec o un Chardonnay?

Tinto desde luego, pensé mientras descartaba el Chardonnay y agarraba la otra botella.

Si había algo que siempre me había gustado era el olor del vino, fuera tinto o blanco, y el Fantasía Malbec siempre había sido uno de mis tintos favoritos, nacido en Argentina su color y olor me habían embriagado desde la primera vez que tuve una copa de él entre mis manos.

Y ahora, mientras vertía una generosa cantidad de él en la copa no pude evitar relamerme los labios.

Umm-tarareé contenta cerrando los ojos por un momento-Cerezas y roble-murmuré.

Di un sorbo con cuidado mientras me quitaba los Jimmy Choo que por muy bonitos de ver que pudieran ser eran matadores al cabo de tres horas de pie.

Caminé hacia la sala mientras en una mano sostenía la copa de vino y en el otro el teléfono móvil.

No había terminado de decidirme por el libro que iba a escoger cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

¿Si?-dije con cierta hostilidad.

Gina , ¿te pillo en mal momento?-preguntó una voz conocida.

Suspiré.

Normalmente se empieza una conversación con un "¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal tu jornada laboral?"-respondí.

Sonreí al oír la risa que provenía del otro lado.

Gina ambas sabemos que tu estado de humor es el de una perra y que tu jornada laboral ha sido una mierda, en serio , ¿cómo diablos te dio por ser profesora? Con el talento que tienes…-balbuceó ella.

Me senté en el sillón y crucé las piernas.

Pam , querida, por mucho que me alegra oírte divagar, ¿qué quieres?-pregunté sin rodeos.

Directa a la yugular, eh. Te tengo que pedir un favor enorme-dijo bajando la voz.

Pamela , ¿qué has hecho esta vez?-pregunté mientras flexionaba y estiraba los dedos de los pies.

Regina-suspiró- Normalmente no te pediría esto pero no conozco a otra persona que esté a la altura.

¡Escúpelo ya! Me estás poniendo de los nervios-contesté con brusquedad.

Necesito que cubras este turno de noche-dijo suavemente.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras.

¿Por qué me da la sensación de que hay un "pero" por alguna parte?-pregunté frotándome las sienes.

Pero… Necesito que lo cubras, no como stripper, necesito que hagas lo mejor que sabes hacer…..- dijo Pam.

Aquí vamos pensé.

Necesito que des un show de burlesque-agregó apresuradamente.

Por un momento casi me ahogo con el vino.

Pamela, debo haber escuchado mal porque me ha parecido que me estabas sugiriendo que actuara como bailarina de burlesque-dije mientras apretaba los labios.

Regina, como stripper eres buenísima pero como bailarina de burlesque eres excepcional y ambas lo sabemos. Te he visto bailar Gina , he visto una cantidad exorbitante de bailarinas bailar pero tú, tú, tienes algo; la forma de moverte , la pasión y delicadeza que le pones a cada movimiento…-dijo firmemente.

Pam, establecimos que ya no bailaría más burlesque , te lo dejé bien claro cuando me metí en esto, miércoles, viernes y sábados iría al club, bailaría y daría algún que otro baile privado y ya, siempre como stripper nunca como bailarina-contesté

Regina que he visto los ojitos que le haces a Rocinante, podrás negar todo lo que tú quieras que el burlesque ya no es nada para ti pero a mí no puedes mentirme-agregó ella.

No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando-dije mientras colocaba el teléfono en el hueco del cuello y el hombro y desabrochaba la falda.

Pam rió, sonreí mientras la escuchaba.

¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?-pregunté mientras subía las escaleras con la falda en una de mis manos y la copa de vino en la otra.

Alrededor de unas doscientas , quizás un poco menos, no te preocupes estoy revisando la lista y no hay ningún conocido nuestro-repuso.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera y puse el tapón.

Si hago esto es porque espero algo a cambio, querida-repliqué mientras ponía el manos libres y me iba desabrochando la camisa.

Tengo algo que puede interesarte-dijo divertida.

Alúmbrame-contesté mientras apoyaba una de las piernas en uno de los bordes de la bañera y destrababa los broches de las ligas.

Tres cajas de un cierto vino que sé que te tiene conquistada y no, no es un Fantasía Malbec-contestó.

¿Cuál entonces?-pregunté mientras dejaba mi ropa interior en la cesta y cerraba el grifo.

Cava, un Berdié Amor , "querida"-dijo con un cierto matiz presuntuoso.

Abrí los ojos con incredulidad.

Imposible…-murmuré.

No tanto cariño-contestó entre risas.

Sin embargo-contesté mientras encendía unas cuantas velas- No me parece suficiente.

¡Venga ya Gina!-protestó Pam- Son tres cajas de vino , ¿qué más quieres?

Hay una botella roja, que, si mi memoria no me falla , está en el estante de la izquierda; en tu despacho…-dejé el resto de la frase en el aire.

No, Regina, no-protestó.

Yo no soy quién necesita una bailarina de burlesque, querida, tú decides-agregué mientras me metía en la bañera.

¡Pero es mi única botella!-protestó.

No es mi problema-señalé divertida.

Al cabo de un rato la oí murmurar a regañadientes.

¡Bien! Tendrás tu botella de Siete Pecados: Lujuria, realmente te odio Gina-contestó a regañadientes.

¿A qué hora dices que tengo que estar ahí?-contesté.

Antes de las diez te necesito aquí, tenemos que preparar todo, sacar a Rocinante y demás-finalizó.

Nos vemos en-miré la hora en mi iphone- tres horas.

Okey, besos-dijo como saludo antes de colgar.

Las cosas que hago por unas botellas de vino-murmuré.

Levanté la pierna cubierta de jabón con parsimonia.

Quizás me vendría bien relajarme un poco.

Sonreí, mientras una de mis manos se paseaba entre mis pechos y se hundía un poco más abajo.

….

 _Pov de Emma:_

Me miré por cuarta vez seguida en el espejo.

Emma, ¿quieres parar? Estás perfecta-contestó Ruby apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

Rubs… Es un vestido-dije sin estar del todo convencida.

Si, y te queda como un guante chica-rió mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

Emma…-dijo al verme dudar- ¿Te acuerdas de la guerra entre griegos y troyanos?.

Asentí con confusión.

Bien, repite conmigo: "Regina Mills es el enemigo"-dijo seriamente.

¿Me estás vacilando, no?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Ruby alzó una ceja como respuesta.

¡Bien!, Regina Mills es el enemigo-murmuré con fastidio.

Y por muy bueno que esté el enemigo no podemos caer ante él-agregó.

Y por muy bueno que esté el ….¿Espera , qué?-pregunté abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Emma, no podrás negar que Regina está muy buena-contestó divertida.

Si, pero…-murmuré.

Y que ese culo debería ser ilegal-añadió.

A veces dudo que seas heterosexual-murmuré bajándome el vestido.

Por una mujer así soy heteroflexible-añadió- Ven , déjame a mí.

Ruby bajó aún más el dobladillo del mini vestido azul marino, haciendo que mi escote fuera más pronunciado.

Mucho mejor-murmuró.

Suspiré, desde mi punto de vista, a través de mi escote bien podría verse el canal de la mancha.

Toma-dijo Ruby desde la puerta lanzándome una peluca.

Al ver mi cara de confusión, sacudió la cabeza divertida.

Digamos que las tomé prestadas de la facultad de arte, supuse que la peluca morena te quedaría bien y ,al parecer no me equivocaba-susurró.

¿Tan impactante me queda?-pregunté ante su repentino silencio.

Emma, de rubia estás cañón pero de morena… De ese tono de castaño dan ganas de corromperte-agregó mientras se colocaba su peluca.

Rubs, creo que cincuenta sombras de Grey se te está subiendo a la cabeza-dije divertida- Miré el reloj con una mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación- ¿Nos vamos? Van a ser las nueve y media….

Espera Emma-dijo esta mientras me tendía un pequeño frasco.

¿Lentillas?-murmuré perpleja.

Lentillas marrones, cariño-rió Ruby-Póntelas antes de que nos vayamos.

Suspiré.

Tenía la sensación de que la noche no iba a terminar como yo me esperaba.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

¿Podrías echarme una mano con esto?-hice una seña a Pam que me miraba divertida desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

A ver, espera-murmuró.

Inmediatamente noté un tirón en mi espalda.

¿Puedes apretarlo más?-dije mientras apoyaba las palmas de mis manos en el tocador.

Pam murmuró algo inteligible.

Ya, te lo he apretado lo justo para que puedas desatarlo sin problemas. Sólo dios sabe que catastrófico sería si te quedaras atascada a medio desabrochar el corsé-agregó.

Eso no pasará nunca, siempre voy a punto querida-contesté mientras daba los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje.

No lo pongo en duda, jum-tarareó distraída-¿qué lencería estás usando?

No pude evitar reírme al ver a Pam escrutándome con la mirada; sabía que mi lencería quedaba bien escondida a la vista gracias al vestido inglés de corte aristocrático que llevaba puesto, lo único visible era el corpiño y la pequeña abertura frontal de la falda que permitía ver la piel de mi gemelo y poco más.

Lo guato para tentar,pensé.

Pam me miraba esperando una respuesta.

Sonreí.

Un mago nunca revela sus mejores trucos, querida-dije apretándole suavemente el hombro.

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

August , ¿se puede saber porqué hay tanta gente?-pregunté sorteando a la multitud mientras tiraba de la muñeca de Emma.

¡Es porque hoy es noche de espectáculo, chicas!¿Vais vestidas así para esta noche,no?-gritó August por encima del ruido de la multitud.

Hice caso omiso de la segunda pregunta.

¿Noche de espectáculo?-preguntó Emma.

Si-dijo señalando a las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que tapaban el escenario.

¿Quién actúa?-preguntó Emma curiosa.

Iba a actuar Ashley pero hubo un cambio a última hora y ahora actuará The Evil Queen.-dijo él.

¿The Evil Queen?-murmuré yo.

La multitud empezó a rugir y a silbar.

August sonrió.

Decidme chicas, ¿alguna ha oído hablar del burlesque?-contestó divertido mientras las luces del local se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar.

Emma me apretó la mano con fuerza.

Me giré a ver que era lo que la tenía en tal estado de nerviosismo.

Es ella….-murmuró.

….

 _Pov de Emma:_

Solo oír el nombre artístico supe que era ella, lo supe antes de que las luces cayeran y todo el local se sumiera en un silencio ensordecedor.

Pero nada, nada, podía prepararme para cuando las cortinas se abrieron y la vi, sentada sobre un caballo de madera oscuro, ricamente pulido con todos los detalles, atravesado por una barra (haciendo alusión a los caballitos del tiovivo) estaba balanceándose , sentada de lado, mi profesora Regina Mills.

Prácticamente estaba irreconocible, llevaba un traje azul oscuro y negro con un corpiño de los de antes y un sombrero de ala ancha que le tapaba media cara.

Madre de dios-oí murmurar a Ruby.

Tragué audiblemente pues tenía la boca seca y podía notar como mis manos temblaban.

Alguien silbó justo detrás de mí y Regina sonrió coqueta.

Señor , llévame pronto pensé.

Regina agarró las riendas del caballo y tomó impulso, mis ojos seguían el balanceo de caballo de forma hipnotizante.

Alguien gritó algo lo que la hizo sonreír y mandar un beso volado.

Había algo en la forma de moverse; cada golpe de tambor equivalía a uno de cadera y cuando deslizó una mano por su pecho , sentada sobre aquel caballo de madera con las piernas cruzadas, una encima de otra…

Su mano fue subiendo la falda.

Oh dios eso eran…¿eso eran unas ligas negras?

Joder con la señorita Mills-dijo Ruby a mis espaldas.

Regina se levantó con gracia del caballo y se puso de pie, pero de espaldas a la multitud, desde el ángulo en el que yo estaba pude ver como sus dedos deshacían con habilidad los botones y broches de la falda.

Regina sonrió de medio lado y mostró la falda abierta de par en par, muchos de los hombres de la primera fila parecían querer arrojarse sobre ella.

La tela cayó al suelo y con ella mi concepto de que: "Por muy bueno que esté , Regina es el enemigo".

Nunca.

Nunca jamás volvería a ver un ligero de la misma forma, no cuando ese ligero de encaje rojo y negro tapaba tan poca piel, piel que me moría por tocar.

De repente , un fuerte empujón me sacó de mis pensamientos, un hombre de no más de treinta años se abalanzó directamente sobre el escenario, Mills sonrió y caminó hacia él, la multitud estaba en pleno auge.

Señor esas piernas.

Ese culo.

El hombre gateó hasta ella.

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello castaño, el hombre alzó la cabeza de forma suplicante, ella le guiñó un ojo y apoyó la punta del tacón sobre su hombro.

Una especie de malestar se instaló en mi estómago al ver como sus manos recorrían codiciosamente su gemelo y parte de su muslo, sin embargo, la sensación pronto pasó al ver como Regina empujó al hombre al suelo mientras movía el índice de forma negativa.

Sonreí, esta mujer es una burla constante.

Regina se paseó, contoneándose por todo el escenario, hasta acabar detrás del caballo, apoyó el codo en la silla y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de la mano he hizo un mohín.

Los silbidos empezaron a acrecentarse.

Ella golpeó pensativamente su índice contra sus labios.

Se dio la vuelta de tal forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo no podía verse debido a que el caballo estaba en medio, lo que si vi fue cuando alzó el brazo y el corsé cayó al suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como August y otros hombres calmaban a la multitud.

Dio un puntapié y arrojó los tacones al otro lado del escenario.

Me acerqué todo lo que pude a las primeras filas.

Regina se quitó un guante con ayuda de los dientes y golpeó juguetona al caballo, con un pequeño brinco se volvió a subir , sentándose más hacia adelante balanceó las piernas creando impulso y agarró las riendas con fuerzas.

Mis ojos se posaron en sus pechos y en el sujetador minúsculo que los apretaba.

La música estaba llegando a su fin y con ella la actuación de Regina; por un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Apreté los labios temiendo que me hubiera reconocido pero ella simplemente se mordió el labio, bajó del caballo de madera y se quitó el sombrero y una de sus manos desabrochó el broche del sujetador, hábilmente uso el sombrero como escudo y se quitó el sujetador sujetándolo por la asilla con el dedo índice.

Caminó en mi dirección y justo cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros de distancia, me picó el ojo y me tiró el sujetador juguetonamente.

Palpé la tela con delicadeza y aún pude comprobar que estaba caliente al tacto.

¡Emma!¡Emma!-gritó Ruby zarandeándome.

¡Ay joder!¿Qué?-pregunté con fastidio.

¡Vámonos! El show acaba de terminar y August a desaparecido-dijo frenéticamente.

Pero… pero , pero , pero si Reg…-balbuceé.

Pero , nada. Ya tengo yo las fotos que tú , por lo visto, estabas muy ocupada-contestó con molestia mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida.

…

 _Veinte minutos después.._

Rubs… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que acabó el espectáculo?-pregunté jugando con la asilla del sujetador.

Diez minutos, Emms… Tenías que haberte visto, cuando se quitó el sujetador y lo lanzó y tú te abalanzaste sobre todos esos hombres, dios mío, por un momento pensé que no ibas a salir viva- murmuró- pero luego te alzaste, sujetador en mano, como quién agita la bandera de la victoria.

Enrojecí.

Desde mi punto de vista nada fue así, simplemente ese trozo de tela estaba destinado a ser mío.

¿Mañana tenemos clase con ella?-pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

Oh si-contestó Ruby, sus ojos brillando mientras conducía- Me muero por ver cómo vas a aguantar toda la clase sentada frente a ella.

Gemí de frustración y cerré los ojos.

…

 _A la mañana siguiente…._

Emms, despierta, despierta cariño-Ruby sacudió mi hombro ligeramente.

Gemí.

¡Cállate Rubs, déjame dormir!-dije mientras enterraba la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Emma Swan, no se tú pero tenemos las dos primeras horas seguidas con la señorita Mills y no me gustaría faltar a su clase.-contestó Ruby.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me levanté de un salto de la cama.

¡Joder Ruby! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?-pregunté mientras me abrochaba los vaqueros.

Estaba ocupada pasándote las fotos, hay algunas muy buenas-murmuró mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Te odio, realmente te odio-dije mientras estrechaba los ojos.

….

Todos los estudiantes entraron en tropel dentro de clase y poco a poco fueron ocupando su sitio.

Zimmer, Hans, Locksley, Jones, Lucas…

Apreté los labios con fastidio y mis ojos se dirigieron al pupitre enfrente de mi mesa.

Señorita Swan, tarde como de costumbre-murmuré entre dientes.

Justo como si hubiera oído mi llamada, una rubia algo desaliñada entró corriendo a clase y se sentó en frente mío.

¡Buenos días señorita Swan, me alegra saber que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!-dije ante la mirada hosca que me dirigió.

Está bien clase-dije paseándome entre los pupitres- El otro día estuve corrigiendo la tarea que muchos de ustedes hicieron por cortesía de la señorita Swan-sonreí al ver como sus hombros se tensaban- Y, francamente… el resultado fue penoso, patético incluso.

Nicholas Zimmer, se desinfló como un globo ante mi declaración.

Es por ello-proseguí- que quiero que saquéis un folio en blanco y prestéis atención a las explicaciones de la señorita French-la pobre niña dio un salto- Oh, y señorita Lucas salga usted también a la pizarra. Me ha sorprendido notablemente su redacción, por un momento pensé que sería tan o igual de desastrosa que su vestimenta.

Me giré complacida al ver a cada uno de mis estudiantes siguiendo mis instrucciones.

O casi todos.

Porque cuando llegué al pupitre de la señorita Swan esta estaba dormida.

Profundamente dormida.

Emma-susurró Lucas- Vamos Emm, despierta.

No se preocupe señorita Lucas, yo me encargaré de despertarla, siga usted a lo suyo.

Oh Emma, en qué te has metido-oí que murmuraba mientras escribía en la pizarra.

…

Un fuerte golpe me hizo abrir los ojos de repente.

¿Qué?¿Cómo…?-balbuceé al encontrarme el aula vacía.

Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿ha dormido bien?-dijo una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

Mierda-murmuré.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que la culpa de mi insomnio era de ella.

Le he hecho una pregunta querida, y espero una respuesta-dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su mesa.

La pequeña abertura lateral de su vestido color gris se abrió un poco, mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus piernas, piernas que terminaban en unos stilettos negros.

Sigo esperando, señorita Swan-contestó Regina mientras golpeaba las puntas de sus dedos rítmicamente contra la madera.

He dormido bastante bien, gracias-dije cruzándome de brazos.

Regina alzó una ceja.

Me alegro y también me alegra decirle-vi como cogía una montaña de papeles- que he aprovechado su pequeña ausencia terrenal para mandarle un poco de tarea, visto lo visto, usted parece considerarse mejor que sus compañeros si se permite quedarse dormida en mis clases.

Apreté los puños.

¿Tiene algo que decir?-dijo mientras cerraba su maletín y cogía la americana gris del mismo color de su vestido.

No-mascullé.

¡Oh!Eso me parecía, ¡ah y señorita Swan! Me complace decirle que el viernes nada más terminar sus clases ,venga a mi despacho, allí estará durante una hora ayudándome con el papeleo.

Si serás….-murmuré.

Regina señaló con un dedo el primer papel de la pila.

¡Nos vemos el viernes señorita Swan!-dijo como adiós.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el primer papel de la pila; mi redacción…. Y una x enorme en todo el papel.

" _Me encantaría decir que me esperaba más de usted, pero, lamentablemente, no se puede sacar de donde no hay"_

 _Atentamente:_

¡Si será zorra!-grité de rabia mientras arrugaba el papel.

" _Emma, con estás fotos la tendrás en la punta de tus dedos, serás intocable"_

Regina Mills, voy a por ti-murmuré mientras la frase de Ruby hacía eco en mi cabeza.

…

 _Ese mismo viernes…._

Me encaminé hacia el despacho de Regina con la pila de papeles , todos terminados, que me había dado el martes.

Toqué suavemente en la puerta.

¡Pase!-dijo una voz desde dentro.

Mis ojos se posaron en Regina que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, y llevaba unos pantalones negros de corte clásico y lo que parecía ser un chaleco negro y una blusa blanca.

La mujer sabía cómo vestir , tenía que darle eso a su favor y como hacer que sus piernas se vieran largas y ya si alzaba la vista hacia su trasero…..

¿Va a quedarse ahí durante toda la hora, querida?-dijo Regina con los brazos cruzados.

Yo… Aquí tiene-contesté entregándole el papeleo.

Ya veo…. Parece ser que por una vez se ha comportado y ha decidido hacer los deberes como una buena chicha ¿uh?-replicó mirándolos por encima.

Asentí complacida, otra cosa no pero yo era bastante trabajadora y diligente.

Lástima que no sirva para nada-agregó mientras los tiraba a la papelera.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

Abrí la boca.

Regina me miró expectante.

La miré.

Cierre la boca querida , es de mala educ….-dijo.

¡SUFICIENTE!-grité mientras la agarraba del codo.

Regina dio un pequeño chillido ante el brusco tirón.

La espalda de Regina chocó contra una de las estanterías repletas de libros.

Estoy harta-dije con rabia.

Regina abrió los ojos.

Estoy harta de que me humille-apreté más mi agarre en su brazo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor-de que me minusvalore, de que me menosprecie….

Oh, ¿y que hará señorita Swan?-preguntó con burla.

Deslicé mi mano por el bolsillo de mi chaqueta hasta alcanzar mi móvil , lo desbloqueé y le enseñé una foto en particular.

¿Se acuerda? Yo estaba ahí-dije complacida al ver lo lívida que se había quedado.

Decir que se había quedado congelada sería un eufemismo.

Por un momento temí que no estuviera respirando.

¿Regina?-dije aflojando mi agarre-¿Se encuentra bien?

Regina me miró, me miró igual que se mira a una mierda, con asco , con odio, con la vena de la frente bien marcada y la verdad es que estuve a nada de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Joder con la mujer cuando se enfadaba.

¿Regina?-pregunté mientras sonreía nerviosa.

Señorita Swan…-contestó ésta en un tono venenoso.

¿Quieres que abra la ventana para que te dé el aire?-pregunté alejándome cautelosamente.

No lo vi venir.

La verdad es que de todos los escenarios posibles que estaban teniendo lugar en mi cabeza ninguno me preparó para verla caminar hasta su escritorio, sentarse, abrir una gaveta, sacar un talonario, mirarme fijamente y preguntarme : ¿Cuánto quieres?

No quiero su dinero-dije firmemente.

Regina cerró la gaveta de un golpe.

Entonces, ¿qué quiere? ¿Matrícula de honor en mi asignatura, que le haga recomendaciones suyas a otros profesores…?-dijo ésta.

Bueno, mierda, que sonaba muy tentador, sin embargo sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

Bueno señorita Swan, sólo me deja una opción-murmuró- Por favor, vaya y asegúrese de que la puerta está trancada-añadió más firmemente.

Obedecí mientras pensaba ¡qué demonios estaría tramando!, y estaba asegurando la puerta cuando oí el "plof" de algo cayendo al suelo.

Me giré.

Regina alzó una ceja mientras se desabrochaba tres botones de la camisa.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el chaleco negro que yacía en el suelo.

Póngase cómoda señorita Swan-ronroneó, sus ojos oscuros clavándose en mí como dagas.

Esa no era Regina Mills, eso era la viva imagen de un depredador.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

Va a ser una velada muy larga-añadió en un susurro.


	4. Bad to the bone

**Nota de la autora: Sí , lo sé he tardado un montón pero he estado algo liada y ahora de hecho a pesar de que hemos empezado el verano yo he estado ocupada con la universidad , razón por la cual publico este cap hoy (y lo he hecho algo larguito PARA QUE NO OS QUEJEIS) puesto que** **la próxima semana no podré actualizar ningún fic debido a que tengo que viajar para poner en orden ciertos asuntos.**

 **Mención especial a** **blackdawn90** **, tu privado fue amor y me alegré un montón ya que ni yo misma sé el alcance que tengo y también a tod s los que se han molestado en dejar review.**

 **Toneladas de amor os mando.**

 **Capítulo 4: Bad to the bone**

 _On the day I was born_

 **(El día que nací,)**  
 _The nurses all gathered 'round,_

 _and they gazed in wide wonder_

 **(Todas las enfermeras se reunieron y miraron con asombro…)**  
 _The head nurse spoke up,_ _  
_ _said "leave this one alone"._

 **(La enfermera jefe habló y dijo "dejen este solo")**  
 _She could tell right away_ _  
_ _that I was bad to the bone._

 **(Ella** **se dio cuenta de inmediato de que yo era malo hasta los huesos).**

 _I make a rich woman beg_

 **(Hago rogar a una mujer rica)**  
 _I'll make a good woman steal_  
 **(Haré que una mujer honrada robe)**  
 _And make a young girl squeal_

 **(Y haré gritar a una muchacha)**  
 _I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
 **( Yo quiero ser tuyo, cariño)**  
 _I'm here to tell ya honey_ _  
_ _That I'm bad to the bone_

 **(Estoy aquí para decirte cariño, que soy malo hasta los huesos)**

 **Bad to the bone-George Thorogood & The Destroyers**

…

Si había algo que a Emma le encantaba desde que era muy pequeña y que a lo largo de su adolescencia se había consolidado eran los documentales.

Sentía una extraña fascinación por los documentales de animales, concretamente los de la sabana; aún recordaba sentarse , inmóvil, en frente de uno de los muchos televisores que vio durante sus numerosos hogares de acogida.

Contemplar como el león corría detrás de la pobre cebra, que corría por su vida sabiendo que la muerte la tenía justo a su espalda; era algo casi primitivo, el sentimiento de saber que pueda que no las tengas todas contigo a la hora de encontrar una salida, tarde o temprano el león en cuestión hundía los dientes en la yugular de su presa.

A Emma le encantaba presenciar esa especie de lucha por la vida, como los instintos parecían mantenerse a raya con el desenfreno.

Pero ahora.

Ahora , Emma estaba experimentando lo que la cebra en su momento padeció.

Ahora Emma estaba siendo acorralada por un depredador de peso ; Regina Mills.

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared y podía sentir como mis pulmones parecían haber dejado de funcionar a su ritmo habitual.

-¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato , señorita Swan?

Me humedecí los labios y procuré disimular el tembliqueo de mis manos al observar como Regina caminaba hacia mí con la camisa blanca que instantes antes estaba pulcramente metida dentro de su pantalón de vestir, y que ahora se encontraba por fuera y enteramente desabotonada.

Cerré los ojos por respecto, vale quizás solo los cerré durante tres segundos, pero la intención es lo que importa, ¿no?.

Jesucristo, ¿eso era encaje?.

Concéntrate Emma, esto está mal, muy mal , es tu profesora, tienes que salir corriendo y bien podría salir hacerlo , estaba casi pegada a la puerta.

Podría.

Lo haría.

Por supuesto, cuando mis piernas me respondieran.

-Y-yo , um, señorita M-Mills me he dado cuenta de que en el libro "Matar a un ruiseñor", H-Harp-per Lee- Ems ¿qué estás diciendo? , no pude evitar pensar…

Carraspeé al notar la punta del dedo índice de Regina bordear mi mandíbula.

Observé como Regina tarareó satisfecha.

Sus dedos se pasearon por la piel de mi cuello y se entretuvieron durante un breve momento jugando con mi collar de cisne.

-¿Decía señorita Swan?

Su voz salió más áspera y ronca que de costumbre, juguetona y aún así con un ligero matiz de advertencia.

-El papel de la m-mujer, H-Harp-per Lee-balbuceé.

Jesucristo Emma, ¿ adónde ha ido tu coherencia verbal?

La habitación me parecía más y más pequeña por momentos y tenía la ridícula impresión de que las paredes se iban a derrumbar bajo mi peso o que, en su defecto, iba a traspasarlas debido a la fuerza que empleaba por aferrarme a ellas.

-¡Cállese!-ordenó, sus ojos color chocolate clavándose en mi cara.

Asentí, porque no confiaba en que las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta se decidieran a salir aunque estaba empezando a irritarme levemente.

Odiaba que me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

-Vaya, vaya, que buena chica tenemos aquí… ¿Siempre hace todo lo que le dicen?

Apreté la mandíbula al notar ese deje de ironía presente en su pregunta.

-Sí, siempre-afirmé levantando la barbilla desafiante, solo por el placer de llevar la contraria.

Regina sonrió de medio lado.

-Mentirosa-dijo mientras tiraba del cuello de mi camisa ocasionando que varios botones se rompieran.

-¡Hey! Que es una de mis camisas nuevas-dije mientras apartaba sus manos de mi camisa.

-¡Siéntese!-ordenó Regina impaciente-¡Ahora!

Obedecí, más para mitigar mis pensamientos sobre la sarta de comentarios mordaces que me disponía , cada vez más , a soltar por esta boca. Pero Regina sigue siendo tu profesora, aguijoneó mi conciencia.

Me senté en la silla de madera de roble que estaba situada justo delante de su escritorio, la espalda recta y mis brazos sobre el reposabrazos.

Respiré profundamente tratando de relajarme y pude oír el "cloc, cloc" de sus tacones cada vez más cerca.

-Vaya , vaya-deslizó una de sus manos por mi hombro.

Me estremecí ante su toque.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-prosiguió.

Me mordí la lengua y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

Regina se colocó delante de mí, dándome la espalda y con un movimiento rápido se quitó la camisa, por un momento me permití deleitarme mirando su espalda, su piel morena y su sujetador de encaje negro, ladeé la cabeza.

Corrección el encaje era negro , en forma de flores y enredaderas, curioso pensé y el fondo de un tono color crema.

Regina se dio la vuelta, entrecerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Señorita Swan, por mucho que aprecio su resistencia prefiero que me miren a la cara , querida.

Abrí un ojo , solo para verla apoyada contra el borde de su escritorio, las palmas de sus manos descansandp encima de la madera oscura.

-Le miraría a la cara si tuviera la camisa abrochada y se comportara como la docente que se supone que es.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Arqueé las cejas con sorpresa, vaya vaya con la señorita Swan.

-Dígame pues, Swan, ¿qué debería hacer para ser la docente que usted tanto desea?

Miré con detenimiento como sus ojos resplandecieron con una chispa de algo que no supe identificar.

-Para empezar-comenzó ella-esto-señaló al espacio entre nosotras dos- no debe ocurrir.

-¿El qué se supone que no debe ocurrir señorita Swan?-pregunté mientras eliminaba la distancia entre ella y yo en cuestión de unos meros pasos.

-Esto-gruñó.

-Jum, me temo que sigo sin entenderle-contesté apoyando mis manos encima de sus antebrazos y sentándome a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Qué pretendes ,Regina?

-Es señorita Mills para usted, Swan.

-¿Qué pretende señorita Mills?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Pude notar como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban bajo las palmas de mis manos, estaba algo nerviosa la verdad, necesitaba que la señorita Swan picara el anzuelo, necesitaba tenerla a mi merced pero por otra parte yo nunca reculaba ante un desafía y ella representaba uno de los desafíos más difíciles ante los que me había encontrado.

-Nada que tú no quieras-sus ojos verdes me miraron con algo que no supe descifrar.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Regina, para, esto no es éticamente correcto y lo sabes-contestó dirigiéndome una mirada acusatoria.

Sus manos estaban frías en comparación con la piel de mis costillas e hicieron que me estremeciera involuntariamente, Emma me empujó suavemente y con firmeza en un intento de quitarme de encima de ella.

Patético intento pensé.

-¡Basta!

-Shh-apoyé mi dedo índice en sus labios- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Emma?

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar su nombre deslizarse entre mis labios.

-Yo no tengo miedo , simplemente es inadecuado que intente acostarse con sus alumnos.

Sonreí divertida y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, Emma inmediatamente estiró el cuello hacia atrás intentando alejarse de mí.

-¿Y quién dice que me vaya a acostar contigo?

-Eso quiere decir que sí se ha acostado con los otros, ¿no?-apretó la mandíbula.

-No soy ninguna mojigata, Swan y creo que eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué?

Noté como las puntas de sus dedos habían ido aumentando la presión en mis costillas.

-¿Por que , qué?

-¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo, Regina?-preguntó suavemente.

Suspiré.

-El sexo es una herramienta como otra cualquiera Swan, una herramienta bastante adictiva de hecho. Yo busco sexo , busco riesgo , elijo una persona, la uso y la desecho, simple , fácil y sencillo. Como podrás intuir por la situación en la que nos encontramos Emma, yo solo busco sexo contigo , sexo sin compromiso , sin ataduras, sin nada que nos una, además dios sabe lo aburrida y monótona que sería la vida sin el sexo-concluí mirándola inquisitivamente ante su mutismo.

-Que te follen Mills, ¡quítame las manos de encima!

-Oh querida, eso es precisamente lo que te estoy proponiendo que hagas.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Ni siquiera eres lesbiana!-protestó enfurecida mientras me empujaba inútilmente.

-Aha-contesté divertida alzándole el mentón y acercando mi rostro al suyo- Eso es, cuanto menos, incorrecto, creo señorita Swan que el término que usted busca es "bisexual".

Intenté darle un beso en un vano intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión solo para encontrarme de lleno con su mejilla.

Nadie rechaza a Regina Mills.

Gruñí.

-Señorita Swan…-pronuncié en un tono bajo , de advertencia y frunciendo los labios.

-De señorita Swan nada-sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura- Rechazo su oferta profesora Mills no estoy interesada ,ahora si me disculpa-dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de mis muslos y me levantaba de su regazo.

Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos a los ojos.

-Creo que esto es suyo-dijo recogiendo la camisa del suelo.

No me pasó desapercibido el trato de usted.

-Señorita Swan-pronuncié muy lentamente- espero que esa foto no salga de aquí.

-¿Sabe qué? No se moleste , mire-me enseñó como borraba la foto del móvil- así nadie sabrá que clase de monstruo es la profesora de literatura inglesa.

Apreté los dientes.

-Perdone pero ¿qué es lo que me ha llamado?

Emma se dio la vuelta lo que hizo que sus rizos rebotaran ante el brusco movimiento , cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

La imité.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta señorita Swan no tengo todo el día.

-Dije profesora Mills que es usted un monstruo.

-¿Y puedo saber a cuenta de qué tiene usted esa opinión de mí , querida?

-Increíble-murmuró Emma incrédula- Sencillamente eres increíble Regina.

-Me lo dicen muchas veces señorita Swan- contesté mirándome distraídamente la manicura.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría, Regina? ¡¿Cómo puedes utilizar a la gente así , usarlos para luego desecharlos?!

-¿Sinceramente señorita Swan?-la interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar- Es una maestría que he ido perfeccionando con el paso de los años.

-¿Ves? Eres imposible es más , no sé como puedes sentirte orgullosa de haberte acostado con tus alumnos pero claro para ti no son más que títeres.- Hizo una pausa y cruzó aún más los brazos- Me repugnas Regina, pensé-titubeó-pensaba que eras de otra forma, una hija de puta eso siempre estuvo claro pero de otra forma sin embargo….

-Dígalo señorita Swan , estoy más que ansiosa por escuchar lo que tiene que soltar por esa boca suya.

Ella masculló algo entre dientes.

-Adelante , sea valiente y no sea una niñita consentida que tiene la mala manía de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano-observé como abrió la boca con enfado y descruzó los brazos solo para cerrar las manos en puños.

Sonreí, sabía que botones apretar para hacerle daño.

-O en su defecto , querida, una niña huérfana o me equivoco acaso Emma.

-Eres despreciable-dijo alzando la voz- Eres una arpía , no tienes corazón Regina y no solo eso sino que prácticamente te prostituyes, te acuestas con tus alumnos , usas tu cuerpo y usas el sexo como un medio para un fin , no eres más que una puta Regina.

El sonido de la bofetada retumbó como un grito silencioso por la habitación, todavía podía notar la piel de su mejilla en la palma de mi mano.

-Al menos señorita Swan, a mí no me han abandonado como la basura, no me han desechado ni me han tratado como un estorbo , no olvides tu lugar querida, no eres más que una rata callejera o una niña pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta ; estoy muy por encima de ti y harías bien en no olvidarlo y ahora no olvide cerrar la puerta al salir-dije mientras abría la puerta.

Emma pasó por mi lado con paso rápido y decidido.

…

 _Tres días después (lunes)…_

-Me temo que no lo entiende-replicó la rubia- Quiero cambiarme de clase , no quiero asistir a las clases matinales de Literatura Inglesa impartidas por la profesora Mills.

La secretaria la miró de forma impasible.

-Señorita Swan me temo que no lo entiende….

-Me temo que la que no lo entiende es usted-vociferó la rubia visiblemente enfadada.

La mujer alzó una ceja expectante.

-Lo siento , mire , me da igual solo cámbieme esa clase al horario vespertino , me da igual la hora, por favor.

La mujer suspiró.

-Está bien , déjeme comprobarlo por favor.

La rubia se relajó perceptiblemente.

-Nombre , por favor.

-Swan , Emma Swan.

-Bien , por lo que estoy viendo señorita Swan; y esto no es algo que hacemos con frecuencia-la anciana le lanzó una mirada acusadora a la rubia- usted tendría clase los lunes , miércoles y viernes y su profesor sería…

-¿Sería?-la animó la rubia.

-El profesor Booth.

-¡¿Entonces pueden realizar el cambio?!

-No es algo común y menos con una docente de la talla de la señorita Mills pero sí –le tendió unos papeles- solo tiene que rellenar aquí-le señaló un impreso de color azul- y aquí y procesaremos su solicitud cuanto antes.

-Bien , gracias, muy amable-contestó la rubia mientras rellenaba los papeles.

La muchacha rellenaba casi todos los impresos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Swan-dijo la anciana.

La rubia levantó la cabeza del papeleo.

-Me temo que ha ocurrido un imprevisto de última hora.

-¿Qué?

-Me temo que no puede cambiarse de clase.

-¡Cómo que no puedo cambiarme de clase!-alzó la voz mientras entrecerraba los ojos con fastidio.

-No había visto el comunicado.

-¿Qué comunicado?

-Al parecer en su expediente académico consta un comunicado de la señorita Mills en el que expresa encarecidamente su falta de moralidad así como respeto , puntualidad, modales y capacidad de trabajar en grupo y que ha convocado una reunión del departamento en la cual todos se han mostrado de acuerdo en que permanezca en su clase, ya que aún a pesar de sus carencias y cito textualmente: "muestra un talento excepcional a la hora de expresarse por escrito"

-Eso no ….¡eso no puede ser legal!-protestó la muchacha.

-Al contrario señorita Swan , me temo que lo de los modales es vagamente cierto y debería mostrarse contenta de que la profesora Mills haya decidido dedicarle su tiempo y energía a encauzarla.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me lleve por el buen camino , señora.

-Con el debido respeto muchacha, doy este asunto por concluido y quizás debiera darse prisa, la clase de literatura inglesa acaba de comenzar.

-Gracias por nada-murmuró la muchacha con fastidio.

….

 _Pov de Regina:_

-Clase, hoy nos dedicaremos a algo completamente distinto- oí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí- como iba diciendo antes de esta desafortunada interrupción señorita Swan, quiero que saquéis bolígrafo y papel.

Un suspiro generalizado salió de la boca de cada estudiante.

La rubia se sentó en el sitio justo en frente de mi escritorio.

Sonreí.

-Habéis venido aquí a trabajar no a protestar como si fuerais meros colegiales , esto es la universidad quién quiera aprender que se quede y quien no , es libre de irse por la puerta.

Un silencio se extendió por todo el aula.

Hice una pausa antes de continuar y por el rabillo del ojo no pude evitar fijarme en la señorita Swan que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Como sabéis en la literatura existen numerosas formas de expresión, hay poemas considerados como las expresiones de deseo-me paseé por la fila de delante- amor, desesperación o incluso rechazo como puede ser Thomas Gray , Milton o incluso mujeres de la talla de Mina Loy, hay ensayos como los que escribió Arthur Miller durante la época de represión y miedo estadounidense hacia el comunismo-carraspeé- hay novelas , de diversos géneros , desde Agatha Christie hasta Shakespeare. El punto es : ¿qué es lo que une a todos estos autores?

Esperé impaciente una respuesta, para mi asombro la señorita Lucas levantó la mano.

-¿Sí , señorita Lucas?

La chica titubeó un poco antes de ofrecer una respuesta.

-Quizás, quizás lo que los une es…. Son , ¿las palabras?

-No dude a la hora de contestar Lucas –la chica hundió levemente los hombros- Sin embargo , su respuesta es correcta , ha llevado usted una observación brillante y rápida.

Lucas sonrió complacida.

-Como ha dicho la señorita Lucas, todo ellos tienen en común las palabras y es a ellas a la que dedicaremos esta clase, de nada sirve que mande redacciones y contextualizaciones , opiniones y argumentos sobre cierta novela o poema si resulta que la mayoría de ustedes pierde la coherencia gramatical y las normas de expresión son tiradas por la ventana cada vez que os enfrentáis a un escrito de esa índole. Es por ello que hoy nos dedicaremos a analizar palabras, a entenderlas , a comprender los significados que encierran , lo que sugieren , lo que desmienten , lo que parecen, lo que provocan en nosotros….-suspiré y volví a mi escritorio, unos ojos verdes me miraban atentos y curiosos- Quiero que hoy analicéis las palabras: abandono- clavé mi mirada sobre ella- rechazo, prejuicio y –sonreí complacida al ver su reacción- orfandad.

-Tenéis toda la clase para definirlas , indagar en su significado , averiguar lo que os provocan y quiero que ver más de 200 palabras así que , cuando terminéis, anotad el número de palabras en una esquina y dejádmelo encima de mi escritorio.

Me senté y observé como todos empezaban a escribir , algunos con parsimonia , otros entusiasmados. Todos excepto Emma, ella me miraba fijamente , el verde de sus ojos era tormentoso , opaco y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Es una orden para usted también señorita Swan.

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

¿Y ahora qué? me pregunté a mí misma , ¿por qué me haces esto?.

¿Por qué tanto daño?

Sabía que esas palabras no habían sido meramente escogidas al azar, las había escogido para hacer daño , para mutilar, para desgarrar, para atormentarme con ellas.

Y lo había conseguido.

Después de todo lo que nos dijimos el viernes , dios mío , sabía que no era una buena idea lo del chantaje; era una maniobra que gritaba suicido en voz alta.

Discutir con Regina me dejaba exhausta, me drenaba la energía y me hacía llegar hasta límites insospechados; al final , cuando llegué a casa, pálida y con la marca de la bofetada de Regina en la mejilla me eché a llorar en los brazos de Ruby.

( _Flashback)_

-Tenemos que hacer algo Emma, lo siento , pero esto no puede seguir así

-¿Qué puedo hacer Rubs?-sollocé- La he llamado puta , le he dicho de todo, prácticamente la he insultado en sus narices.

-Emma ,¡no justifiques sus actos! . Ella te ha degradado , te ha hecho sentir como si tú no valieras nada , cuando en realidad lo vales todo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ya?

-El lunes a primera hora irás a secretaría y solicitarás un cambio , moverás cielo y tierra si hace falta pero Regina no te puteará más.

 _(Fin del flashback)_

¡Oh, qué equivocadas estábamos!

El sonido de su voz me devolvió de lleno a la realidad.

-Tengo más clases a las que acudir , así que daos prisa , no me pagan por perder mi tiempo.

Una ola de cabezas se precipitó al escritorio de Regina.

No me moví hasta que se hubo ido cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y bien , señorita Swan?¿Va a darme su redacción o tengo que implorar a los dioses por ella?

-Yo-suspiré- no he escrito nada.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio.

-¿No sabe acaso describir que le provoca las palabras "abandono", "orfandad"? Dado su caso pensé que sería coser y cantar para usted.

Estaba a nada de derrumbarme y Regina pareció notarlo pues sus facciones se suavizaron un poco y me pareció observar un poco de humanidad en esos ojos.

-Emma-dijo ella apoyando su mano en mi antebrazo- No hace falta que hable de esas dos palabras, encárguese de hacer la redacción de las otras dos y entréguemela mañana.

Sonreí levemente, Regina frunció el ceño y retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Sin embargo , quiero más de 300 palabras querida , que eso le sirva de escarmiento. Dios sabe que encargarle una tarea a usted es como darse de bruces contra una pared.

¿Qué había pasado?

…

 _Miércoles_

Toda humanidad que había percibido en Regina se acabó de un plumazo tan rápido como llegó el martes, seguía martirizándome , humillándome de forma discreta y casi imperceptible y lo peor, lo peor era que estaba empezando a odiar la asignatura de literatura inglesa.

-Emma cariño-Ruby me dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Quieres la versión buena o la mala?

-Quiero la real-contestó ella sentándose en mi cama.

-Mills me está destrozando por dentro, es peor que el veneno.

-¡Oh Emma!-Ruby abrió los brazos- Ven aquí cariño.

Me fundí en su abrazo.

-Quieres dormir conmigo, no quiero dejarte sola.

-Estoy bien , solo ve a dormir Rubs. Mañana estaré como nueva lo prometo-dije mientras le daba un beso en la meijilla.

-Emma-susurró ella en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación-cualquier cosa…. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación.

-No te preocupes.

Me revolví incómoda en la cama , eran las tres de la madrugada y el piso estaba en completo silencio.

Suspiré.

Una idea descabellada se me pasó por la mente.

¿Lo haría o no lo haría?

Más en la mierda no te puedes hundir me repetí a mí misma.

Lo haría.

Hoy era miércoles , hoy actuaba Regina o algo de eso le había dicho August a Ruby.

Me vestí deprisa y corriendo , cogí la cazadora de cuero y las llaves del escarabajo.

…

La música estaba muy alta en el Fangtasia, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Pam atendiendo la barra pero ni rastro de August.

Necesitaba saber donde estaba el camerino de Regina o lo que sea que tuviera para cambiarse, hice memoria intentando recordar por dónde me había metido la primera vez que llegué aquí.

¡Ajá! Bingo me felicité mentalmente al encontrar un pasillo que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Me encaminé hacia él abriendo cada una de las puertas hasta llegar a la última, mi mano estaba a punto de girar el pomo cuando una voz a mi espalda me detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tragué.

Pam me miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

Me fijé en la vestimenta que usaba , un vestido corto negro, de manga larga y a medio muslo, adornado con lo que parecían ser¿ pequeños dragones dorados? Y un escote angular que dejaba la zona del comienzo del pecho desnuda para luego tener el cuello y los hombros cubiertos.

Pam entrecerró los ojos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta ,rubia.

-Sí, lo siento-dije mirando distraídamente los largos pendientes que llevaba- Estaba buscando a Regina.

-¿Para?-preguntó ella

Suspiré.

-Pam , por favor, es un asunto urgente.

La susodicha clavó sus ojos azules en mí y suspiró mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Ese no es el camino, ven conmigo anda.

-Me llamo Emma por cierto-agregué mientras la seguía.

Pam sonrió.

-Aunque tú me conoces por "Pam"-dijo mientras me conducía esta vez por un pasilla notablemente más iluminado que el anterior- Mi nombre es Pamela Swynford de Beaufort.

-Wow-dije- Suena a nombre importante-agregué mientras caminaba a su lado.

-En su momento lo fue querida, aunque de todas formas no es conmigo con quién quieres hablar sino con Regina- se paró en frente de una puerta un poco más alejada que el resto pero idéntica a las otras- aquí es.

Tocó suavemente la puerta.

\- 'Gina, tengo algo para ti-dijo elevando la voz.

Oí como Regina contestaba algo que no pude identificar.

Entra-dijo Pam- ¡Ah! Emma se me olvidaba, buena suerte-agregó sonriendo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Regina se encontraba de espaldas a mí abotonándose una camisa de color escarlata.

-Pam querida, ¿qué era eso que me traías?

-Hola

Regina detuvo sus movimientos y se dio la vuelta; me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

No pude evitar fijarme en ella también , se veía cansada, sin una gota de maquillaje , la camisa color escarlata mal abrochada y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos deslavados y descalza. Me di cuenta también de como su cicatriz era más pronunciada al no tener ni una gota de maquillaje y que era notablemente más baja que yo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí señorita Swan?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Y me senté en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¡Por favor, póngase cómoda!-exclamó con ironía.

-Regina , cállate por favor.

Regina apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?¿Por qué me estás haciendo sufrir , por qué me humillas?-pregunté derrotada y pasándome las manos por el pelo.

-Solo estaba siguiendo lo que me dijiste querida, al pie de la letra-contestó burlona.

-¿Qué….?

-Si la memoria no me falla me llamaste "monstruo"-apoyó el índice en la barbilla con gesto pensativo- Dígame señorita Swan …. ¿qué se siente al ser el extremo receptor de un monstruo?¿Le ha gustado la experiencia? Por que yo la he disfrutado enormemente.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces.

Vamos Emma me animé a mí misma , no llores, no aquí , no ahora , no con ella.

Pero fue inevitable , las lágrimas salieron sin control intenté disimularlas incorporándome rápidamente.

-Ya me ha quedado claro profesora Mills-dije huyendo en dirección a la puerta.

Una mano tiró de la manga de mi cazadora.

-Date la vuelta , Swan.

No obedecí.

Regina dio la vuelta y se colocó justo en medio de la puerta y yo.

-¡Señorita Swan!

Agaché la cabeza intentando esconderme detrás de mi propio pelo.

-¡Señorita Swan!-repitió otra vez esta vez sin ser tan brusca.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Mills?!-alcé la voz frustrada y con las lágrimas corriendo libres por mis mejillas.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos, sería bastante cómico sino fuera por el tinte de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

De pronto noté la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, tenía las manos algo frías y me estremecí ante su tacto.

-Solo déjame pasar este curso ,Regina, por favor , te lo suplico , realmente amo tu asignatura , es solo , es…

-Emma.

-No quiero , no quiero odiar tu asignatura…

-Emma

-No pued…

Los labios de Regina eran suaves y presionaban con insistencia los míos, abrí los ojos asustada, Regina deslizó las manos por mi pelo y tiró de mí con urgencia.

Deslicé mis manos alrededor de su cintura y pude notar que estaba de puntillas, con los ojos cerrados y besándome.

Regina Mills me estaba besando.

Abrió los labios con urgencia y deslicé mi lengua, Regina gimió.

Yo estaba besando a Regina Mills.

Su espalda chocó contra la madera de la puerta.

Regina tiró de mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

Gemí.

Quién estaba besando a quién en este punto no importaba mucho.


	5. Run right back

**Capítulo 5: Run right back**

 _Before she hits the ground_

 _she's gonna want to explode_

 **(Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo ,ella va a querer explotar).  
**

_Never step aside,_

 _never run and hide._

 **(Nunca da un paso atrás ,nunca corre y se esconde).** __

 _She holds it all up under_

 _that pretty head of hers, oh._

 **(Ella lo "guarda" bien adentro en esa preciosa cabeza suya,oh)** _  
It comes screaming out in an electric shout._

 **(Y sale gritando como un "chasquido" eléctrico)** _  
She's the worst thing  
I've been addicted to._

 **(Ella es la peor cosa a la que he sido adicto alguna vez)** __

 _I run right back,  
run right back to her_

 **(Y yo corro directamente de vuelta, corro directamente de vuelta a ella)**

 **Run right back-The Black Keys**

…

A lo largo de los siglos, las diferentes culturas han ido evolucionando y desarrollándose; un ejemplo de esto es la cultura budista y el propio concepto de "karma", siendo este la ley de causa y efecto. Es decir, la acción que llevamos a cabo está sujeta a las causas que la provocan y a los efectos que produce.

Al contrario de la creencia popular de que solo hay un "karma" este concepto es cuanto menos erróneo, de hecho existen unos cuatro tipos de karma. El que nos interesa ahora mismo es el denominado **"Kriyamana Karma"** , este es el karma que hacemos en la vida presente decidiendo actuar de una manera determinada.

Tanto Regina como Emma, habían puesto en marcha un viejo mecanismo que había permanecido en reposo desde hace tiempo. Regina había besado a Emma y con eso, con esa acción tan "banal", la primera ficha de dominó había caído y ahora era cuestión de tiempo que se desatase una reacción en cadena.

Kriyamana Karma.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Emma apoyó su frente sobre la mía, varios rizos se deslizaron hacia delante haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla, me revolví inquieta, la madera de la puerta estaba algo fría y me estaba clavando el picaporte en la parte baja de la espalda.

Apreté mi agarre sobre su pelo y gruñí.

-Swan-mascullé mientras conducía su mano hacia la cintura de mis pantalones.

Ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio con indecisión.

Suspiré.

-Señorita Swan no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, al contrario de usted que parece querer tomarse las cosas con calma y sin prisa.-Me mordí el labio inferior mientras contemplaba la indecisión en esos ojos verdes- Querida, puede tomarse lo que le voy a decir como una sugerencia o como una orden-hice una pausa- Puede follarme ahora mismo contra la puerta si así lo desea pero bajo mis normas o puede salir de esta habitación y ni se le ocurra volver a clase.

\- ¿Y si digo que no?-contestó alzando la barbilla.

Podía notar la rabia creciendo en mi interior, respiré profundamente y cuadré la mandíbula y los hombros; apreté más mi agarre en su pelo, Swan hizo una mueca.

Odiaba y me excitaba que me desafiara, había algo entre peligroso y divertido acerca de tantear los límites y apretar aquellos botones que más dolor y rabia nos podían causar y la señorita Swan se estaba convirtiendo en una jugadora bastante hábil.

-No juegue con fuego, señorita Swan, podría quemarse- advertí.

Emma sonrió.

Odiaba cuando sonreía como si hubiese ganado la partida cuando la verdad era que iba derechita al matadero.

-No me asusta quemarme-susurró a centímetros de mis labios mientras me alzaba con el índice la barbilla- Además-hizo una pausa- ambas sabemos quién está en una posición un poco más…desfavorecedora- dijo mientras miraba hacia la mano que tenía dentro de mis pantalones.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que se ha crecido un poco, no se preocupe señorita Swan que le voy a poner en su sitio. Mala me quiere, mala me tendrá.

Antes de que Emma pudiese hacer algún otro movimiento, apreté mi mano en su cuello y tiré de su pelo obligándola a caminar hacia atrás. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el diván y cayó de lleno, me subí encima de ella.

Emma me miró entre asustada y conmocionada.

Apreté el pulgar un poco más sobre su garganta y me incliné.

-¿Dónde está su valentía ahora, señorita Swan? ¿Le ha comido acaso la lengua el gato?

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

En estos momentos con Regina sentada sobre mis caderas, inclinada sobre mí, sus pechos a la altura de mis ojos y su pulgar apretándome la garganta cada vez más, no pude evitar acordarme de Rubs y francamente no podía haber sido más oportuna.

Ruby rara vez tenía la razón en su pleno sentido de la palabra pero ahora no pude evitar rememorar nuestras partidas de ajedrez donde por culpa de mi impaciencia perdía siempre.

" _Siempre te adelantas a los acontecimientos Emma y eso algún día puede que te pase factura", solía decir._

Bueno, al parecer ese día había llegado y si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva no era una mala idea morir estrangulada hasta la muerte por mi profesora encima de mí y con una profunda cara de cabreo.

Boqueé por aire y apreté el brazo de Regina, casi podía ver como aparecían puntos negros en mi campo de visión.

-Re-Regina, p-por favor-susurré.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y retiró su mano de mi cuello.

Tosí.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Podías haberme matado-grité mientras intentaba salir de debajo suyo.

Regina aprisionó mi cintura con sus muslos y con un rápido movimiento me inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?

-Quítate de encima-mascullé entre dientes.

-¿O qué? ¿Acaso le tengo que volver a recordar que usted está en un escalafón social muchísimo más bajo que yo?

La detestaba, creyéndose superior y sin embargo estaba prácticamente prostituyéndose, rebajándose tres peldaños más de donde ella misma se había colocado como pedestal.

-Hablas como si fueras la reina cuando no eres más que una puta-gruñí con rabia.

Ella hizo una mueca y acercó su rostro al mío.

-Cuidado Swan está a nada de morder la mano que le da de comer.

Fruncí el ceño con rabia y apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que por un momento temí partirme una muela pero la verdad es que había llegado a un punto en que mi cordura y la vena socio-cívica que tenía estaban columpiándose juntas en el precipicio que me separaba de querer estrangularla hasta la muerte.

Sería una pérdida lamentable de la que me arrepentiría los segundos justos para pensar qué demonios haría yo con un cadáver, ¿quién me daría clase?¿Quién me iba a servir de guía para cuando presentase mi tfg?

Suficiente.

Hice lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo, coger el toro por los cuernos o mejor dicho darle un cabezazo.

Regina hizo una mueca e inmediatamente me soltó las muñecas para palparse la frente, una parte de mí se sintió un poco culpable pero luego al ver como su mirada adquiría un tinte casi maniaco y la vena de su cuello empezaba a hincharse pensé en las mil formas en las que me podía matar.

-Te dije que te quitaras-balbuceé algo nerviosa, deseando que la tierra me tragase y me escupiese muy, muy lejos de ahí.

Regina apretó los labios.

-Señorita Swan-sentenció.

No lo vi venir pero cuando la palma de la mano derecha de Regina conectó, con saña, con mi mejilla fue una sensación de confusión y dolor la que me recorrió el cuerpo. El eco de la bofetada se cernía sobre el silencio de la habitación, nos quedamos quietas mirándonos cada una a la espera del siguiente movimiento de la otra. Bastaron unos segundos para comprender que Regina me había declarado la guerra; yo la había desafiado y ahora ella arremetía contra mí.

Sólo hicieron falta unos segundos para hacer mi siguiente movimiento, deslicé mi mano por su pelo y agarré una porción de este en mi puño. Guerra quería, guerra le iba a dar.

 _Pov de Regina:_

Había algo en la mirada que me estaba dando la señorita Swan, en sus ojos, que me había dejado paralizada por un momento. Conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de un animal acorralado que al verse sin escapatoria recurría a la rabia como táctica defensiva, yo misma había sido muchas veces la autora de dicha mirada.

Emma apretó aún más su agarre en mi pelo.

Abrí la boca pero sin embargo, no salió nada. Gruñó y por un momento pude saborear cuán tenso se estaba poniendo el ambiente por razones que no podía comprender, no podía ni quería hacer nada, ver a la señorita Swan bajo esta nueva luz , saber que tras su apariencia de ángel se encontraba un ser con oscuros secretos solo ocasionaba que quisiese…romperla.

Desgarrar aquellos resquicios de luz que ella tanto se empeñaba en proteger, la quería rota, la quería entre medias del filo que separaba la cordura de la locura, la quería mía.

No pude evitar echarme a reír.

Pobre niña tonta. Necia. Intentando jugar a un juego que se le viene grande.

La señorita Swan me dio una mirada confusa antes de hundir sus dientes en mi cuello, apoyé una de mis manos en su muslo para mantener el equilibrio y pasé la otra a lo largo de su pelo rubio, Emma deslizó un brazo por mi cintura sujetándome. No debería permitirle esto, no con ella, no con nadie. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente.

Clavé mis dedos en su muslo, ella aflojó su agarre en mi pelo y deslizó su mano por mi cuello, sus dedos parándose en la abertura del escote de mi camisa pareció dudar por un momento acerca de su próximo movimiento. Suspiré y gracias a la posición en la que estaba me permitía mirar su rostro, deslicé mis manos y acuné su cara.

¿Qué estás haciendo Regina?

Emma pareció salir del trance en el que estaba, sus ojos volvieron a su tonalidad verdosa de costumbre.

-Regina, no creo que esto….-balbuceó apoyando la frente en mi esternón.

Me maldije mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, odiaba cuando me ocasionaba pasar de querer su cabeza en bandeja de plata a suavizarme de sobre manera. Levanté su barbilla con mi índice, suspiré profundamente y me repetí mentalmente "Emma Swan es un peón para tu juego, lamentarás esto más tarde pero esto es necesario para tenerla entre tus manos". Si para tener a la señorita Swan entre mis manos tenía que actuar "suave" no me importaba llevar a cabo ese papel durante un rato, añadía de hecho, un cierto dramatismo a mi plan de romperla.

-Vas a atrofiarte el cerebro de tanto pensar señorita Swan y necesito de sus comentarios sarcásticos en mi clase-dije algo divertida mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya.

Emma frunció el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero, abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de poder hablar la callé con un beso.

Ella apoyó una mano en mi esternón empujándome hacia atrás y obligándome a separarme, apreté la mandíbula con enfado y me crucé de brazos.

-Lo siento señorita Mills tengo que irme-dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba y recogía su chaqueta.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido, apreté los puños con fuerza y observé la copa de vino que tenía encima del tocador, me levanté y pasé mis dedos por el borde; alcé la mirada y contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo era como ver una copia exacta de mí solo que esta parecía mirarme con burla, con descaro, riéndose de mí por haber escapar a la rubia.

Di un sorbo y apreté el tallo de la copa, no era así, no había pasado eso.

Sí, si que había pasado eso parecía decirme mi reflejo.

No pude más y arrojé la copa contra el espejo, este se rompió en varios fragmentos. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, la señorita Swan era una presa deliciosa; bajo su perfecta apariencia de control se escondía un huracán, no me hizo falta saber mucho más sobre ella para saber que tenía un monstruo en su interior.

Sonreí.

Yo iba a sacar ese monstruo a flote y, entonces, solo entonces podríamos jugar la partida en igualdad de condiciones.

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

Tropecé mientras, literalmente, corría a través del pasillo sólo quería salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Vi a Pam ladear la cabeza con curiosidad mientras pasaba por su lado no tenía tiempo de detenerme a hablar. No me detuve hasta que estuve dentro de mi escarabajo amarillo, puse las llaves en contacto, agarré el volante con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Aun así me seguían temblando las manos.

Había visto la mentira y la traición escrita en los ojos de Regina, era una mirada que conocía bien, era una mirada que se había visto repetida a lo largo de mi infancia.

Una mirada por la que yo me había jurado permanecer alejada, esa mirada llevaba estampado veneno y daño. Regina era tóxica, tenía que mantenerme alejada de ella y sin embargo, había bajado mis defensas con ella.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza hasta que pude saborear un cierto sabor metálico, sangre, me había hecho sangre pero eso tampoco importaba y las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas tampoco conseguían amortiguar los golpes que le estaba dando al volante.

¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida, Emma?

Si algo has aprendido en el orfanato es que la gente con esa mirada no cambia.

No lo harán jamás.

Sólo crean caos y dolor allá por dónde van.

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

Emma me tenía preocupada, no había pasado por casa, ni siquiera había cenado aquí y si hubiera quedado con alguien me lo habría dicho.

Me hice un ovillo en el sillón y le di un sorbo al té.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, esperaría media hora más y si Emma no aparecía iría en su búsqueda.

Estaba a nada de levantarme para dejar la taza en el fregadero cuando oí a alguien abrir la puerta, vi a Emma cruzar el salón derrotada en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Emma Swan, ¿dónde has estado?-pregunté, quizás más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vi lo pálida que estaba, la herida en el labio, el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Oh Emms, ¿qué ha pasado cariño?- susurré mientras corría a darle un abrazo.

Emma no contestó, simplemente se echó a llorar en mis brazos.

Apreté los labios, quería saber que había pasado pero conocía a Emma y sabía que me lo contaría cuando estuviese más relajada.

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

-He ido a ver a Regina-susurré mientras encogía las rodillas y apoyaba mi barbilla sobre ellas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ruby incrédula.

-No digas nada por favor-maticé mientras me frotaba las sienes- en su momento me pareció buena idea.

-Emma-Rubs frunció el ceño- No deberías haber ido sola.

Me reí sin ganas por lo absurdo del comentario.

-¿Te das cuenta de que soy mayor que tú, no? No necesito una niñera, Ruby-contesté a la defensiva.

-Emma-dijo ella con suavidad mientras me acariciaba el pelo- Sé perfectamente que no necesitas una niñera, al igual que sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola.

-Ella es mala Ruby, es malvada.

Ruby me miró y no dijo nada solo se acercó y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros. Apoyé mi cabeza en ella, Rubs me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te haré un chocolate con canela-murmuró.

-¿Le pondrás nata?-dije medio adormilada.

-Sí, ve a la cama patito, ahora te lo llevo.

Sonreí por el apodo y me desperecé, estaba muy cansada.

-Rubs-dije ya en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sí?-contestó mientras le veía ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar mi taza.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?

Ruby se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Sonreí.

Conocer a Ruby había sido una bendición.

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

Esperé a que Emma se hubiese ido y apoyé las manos sobre la encimera. Sabía que no me había contado la mitad de lo que había pasado y sabía también que la señorita Mills tendría que haber hecho algo muy grave como para dejar a Emma hecha, prácticamente, polvo.

Removí el chocolate con una cucharilla.

Mañana tendría una conversación interesante con Regina, así tuviera que buscarla por todo el jodido campus.

No iba a destrozar a Emma, dios sabe por lo que ella ha pasado.

No iba a permitirlo.

Vertí el chocolate en una taza y le añadí nata y dos cucharadas de canela, apagué las luces de la cocina y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Emma estaba hecha un ovillo en mi lado, profundamente dormida, su pelo rubio esparcido por la almohada.

Dejé la taza en el escritorio y sacudí la cabeza incrédula.

-Perdóname Emma pero sé que me lo agradecerás-susurré desbloqueando su móvil y quitándole la alarma.

Tenía que protegerla.

…

 _Pov de Emma:_

Un rayo de sol me dio de lleno en los ojos.

-Rubs, baja las persianas-dije mientras palmeaba el otro lado de la cama.

Nada. Vacío.

-¿Rubs?-dije abriendo un ojo.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe al ver que el lado de la cama estaba vacío y tanto el bolso de Ruby como sus libros no estaban.

Mierda, mierda,mierda.

¿Por qué no había sonado la alarma?

Alargué el brazo para alcanzar mi móvil y vi que el icono del despertador estaba apagado.

La mato.

Iba a matar a Ruby.

Las once de la mañana, ya no me daba tiempo de ir a clase, más le valía tener una buena excusa para esto.

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

La clase de lingüística se me había hecho eterna, suspiré, el señor Smith era cuanto menos aburrido.

Miré el reloj, tenía un descanso de casi una hora hasta mi siguiente clase y luego a casa.

Subí a la última planta del edificio donde sabía que los profesores más importantes solían tener sus propios despachos sin verse obligados a compartirlos. Si la memoria no me fallaba, el horario de tutorías de Regina Mills era hoy y los martes con un poco de suerte quizás podría pillarla.

"Regina M. Mills"

La placa dorada no le hacía justicia a la persona detrás de ese nombre no pude evitar pensar, golpeé mis nudillos contra la superficie de la puerta.

-Pase- oí decir a una voz en el interior.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Dejé las gafas en una esquina de la mesa y me masajeé las sienes.

-Señorita Mills-dijo una voz aclarándose la garganta.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme a la señorita Lucas de pie delante de mí, fruncí el ceño.

-Hay un asunto que me gustaría comentarle- prosiguió ella sentándose en la silla.

-¿Qué quiere señorita Louve?-contesté cruzándome de brazos a la espera de que hablase.

Ella abrió la boca visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya me ha escuchado, Lucas ¿o es acaso sorda?.

-Es "Louve" no "Louf" , la uve y la e son mudas señorita Mills, pensaba que una persona con su cultura sabría francés-sentenció- ¿Cómo sabe el apellido de soltera de mi madre?

\- Cuidado con lo que deja escapar, loba. No olvide que soy su profesora. Contestando a su pregunta, me tomo la molestia de investigar un poco a todos mis alumnos, conocerlos, aunque ellos terminen por aborreciendome. Ya sabe lo que dicen, el conocimiento es poder- contesté divertida a pesar de mi cara estoica.

Yo sabía francés al igual que sabía y ella también, que había pronunciado su apellido (en este caso el apellido de soltera de su madre) mal aposta. Encontraba ciertamente irónico que esta chica que al parecer no se amedrentaba con mis burlas proviniese de una familia cuyas mujeres llevaran de apellido "loba".

-¿Y el punto es…?-dije tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ruby me miró, cruzó los brazos y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

-Quiero que lo que hay entre usted y Emma pare. Déjela, búsquese otra presa pero si sigue haciéndole daño tendré que recurrir al sindicato de profesores.

Esperé a que terminara su diatriba.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunté.

-Sí, eso es todo.

Me levanté y rodeé mi escritorio hasta quedar justo a su lado, me crucé de brazos y apoyé la parte baja de la espalda en el borde de la mesa.

-Señorita Louve, quiero que comprenda una cosa muy simple, fuera de esta institución-dije señalando las paredes de la habitación como ejemplo- Yo y cualquiera, si me permite la expresión tan banal que voy a utilizar, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Usted no manda sobre mí, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí ni sobre lo que hago. Y sobre la señorita Swan , ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, estar con quien quiera y buscarse tantos problemas como guste p-

Antes poder terminar Ruby me interrumpió de forma brusca.

-Usted la está martirizando-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y procedía a encararme- Cada día que la ve para ella es una tortura-murmuró con rabia.

Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía cojones.

Sonreí.

-Emma Swan es mayorcita para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer, no es mi culpa si ella muestra cierta tendencia inquietante por inclinarse hacia circunstancias catastróficas.

Esos ojos verdes traicionaban el semblante de aparente tranquilidad que mostraba la muchacha.

-Usted es la que está ocasionando esas circunstancias "catastróficas".

Solo le faltaba enseñar los dientes y gruñir y hubiese sido el ejemplo perfecto de perro guardián.

-¿Quiere un consejo?-dije con cierta ironía mientras volvía a rodear mi escritorio para sentarme en mi silla.

No esperé respuesta.

-No se meta en donde no le llaman. Y en caso de denunciarme cosa que no hará-agregué levantando una ceja- es su palabra contra la mía y a quién van a creer, ¿a una chica cuyo principal apoyo financiero es su abuela? ¿A la chica a la sus propios padres la han abandonado sin más explicaciones por que la repudian?

Ruby apretó los puños con fuerza.

Golpeé mi dedo índice contra mi barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-Curioso, es francamente curioso como Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. ¿O me equivoco? ¿Una huérfana y una paria?-pregunté, mi voz cargada de malicia.

-Es usted un ser rastrero, no tiene corazón-contestó la pobre chica.

Bajé la vista hacia la pila de papeles y destapé la pluma estilográfica.

-Si ya ha terminado de halagarme señorita Louve le ruego que cierre la puerta al salir, a no ser que quiera decirme algo más en cualquier caso-garabateé mi firma en unos documentos- le advierto querida que tiene todas las papeletas de salir con el rabo entre las piernas.

El sonido del portazo resonó por todo el despacho.

Suspiré, tenía demasiado papeleo como para aguantar las rabietas de una cría. Miré de soslayo el portarretratos que había en la esquina derecha de la mesa.

Oh mamá, que estarías inmensamente orgullosa de mí ahora mismo, pensé no sin cierta alegría.

…

 _Pov Ruby:_

Abrí la puerta del apartamento intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Ruby? ¿Eres tú?-oí decir a Emma desde algún punto del apartamento.

-Puede-dije intentando localizarla.

Emma salió con los brazos en la cadera y un gesto de muy pocos amigos.

-Emms , antes de arremeter contra mí-balbuceé rodeando la isla de la cocina , ella me siguió por el otro lado- ¡Lo hice por tu bien! Necesitabas descansar y….

-Ruby.

\- Y entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo pero n-

-Ruby-volvió a repetir otra vez.

-¿Qué?-dije fijándome detenidamente en ella por primera vez desde que había llegado- ¡Oh dios mío!-exclamé tapándome la boca- Emms, ¿cómo?, ¿qué has hecho?

Emma solo sonrió como respuesta.

…

 _Viernes_

-Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Ruby mientras arrastraba a Killian por el brazo.

-Hey! Relaja , Mills me ama-bromeó mientras me revolvía el pelo.

-¡Killian! Me vas a despeinar-dije molesta.

-Como si eso fuera posible Swan, ¿tú te has visto? Con ese nuev…

-¡Shh!-le corté mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta del aula.

Ruby y Killian pasaron delante e inmediatamente ocuparon sus asientos.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Regina sentada sobre el escritorio con un abrigo de color gris, las piernas cruzadas y un vestido negro que le llegaba justo a medio muslo, medias finas y tacones de aguja qué sorpresa…

-Cuando usted quiera señorita Swan-dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio y alzaba la barbilla para mirarme.

Me senté justo enfrente de su escritorio y saqué varios folios.

-Señorita Swan, la capucha ni que fuera un ex convicto querida, quítesela-puntualizó Regina mientras proseguía con la clase.

Suspiré y me bajé la capucha y de paso me quité la chaqueta.

-Cómo iba diciendo, he corregido todos vuestros ensayos y aunque los resultados no están del todo mal- dijo Regina mientras barría la clase con la mirada, sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y su discurso se vio momentáneamente interrumpido.

Ladeé la cabeza.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Veo, veo fallos inquietantes, me atrevería a decir que pertenecen más a niños que están aprendiendo a escribir antes que a alumnos de universidad. Debido a ello, he decidido dedicar esta clase para estructurar y esquematizar las partes de un ensayo así como su contenido. ¡Zimmer!-dije señalando a un chico pecosa de una de las primeras filas- Salga a la pizarra e ilústrenos por favor con su esquema ideal de cómo cree usted que debería ser un ensayo.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

Intenté que mis ojos no se desviaran hacia la rubia sentada justo en frente mío pero no pude evitarlo.

Emma, ¿qué has hecho? , pensé. Su pelo rubio, aquél que antes le llegaba más debajo de los hombros y que caía en tirabuzones ya no estaba, en su lugar la Señorita Swan había decidido cortárselo por encima de los hombros, quizás dos o tres centímetros por debajo de la mandíbula.

Era un cambio cuanto menos inesperado.

La señorita Swan suspiró y varios mechones ondulados se deslizaron hacia delante.

-¿Tanto le aburre mi clase , señorita Swan?-pregunté dispuesta a abrir una guerra.

Ella alzó la mirada y pude darme cuenta de que la camisa que llevaba puesta hoy, una turquesa con varios botones desabrochados hacía juego con sus ojos.

No contestó, simplemente se recogió el pelo en un intento de coleta.

Fruncí los labios visiblemente molesta y estreché los ojos al fijarme en el anillo que llevaba, junto con una medalla de un cisne, al cuello.

Iba a replicar cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me distrajeron.

-Lo siento profesora Mills, pero ha llegado un nuevo alumno. Este es Graham Humbert-dijo el gerente señalando a un muchacho alto, con el pelo castaño cobrizo y revuelto y barba de tres días.

Podía notar todas las miradas clavadas en mí a la espera de una respuesta sarcástica pero había un par verde que se clavaban en mí con insistencia.

Tarareé y me relamí los labios.

-No tolero la impuntualidad en mis clases, señor …

-Graham , Graham Humbert-contestó el muchacho mirándome con esos profundos ojos azules.

-Señor Humbert, bienvenido. Aquí hay un asiento libre-dije señalando el asiento que estaba casi pegado al de la señorita Swan.

Emma frunció el ceño con molestia.

Oh que iba a ser una pieza muy entretenida para mi juego.

…

 **Nota de autor: Lo siento, lo siento muy muy muy mucho pero es que la universidad me ha mantenido muy ocupada y las entrevistas, las reuniones, los exámenes, el plató de tv y demás no me ha dado ni un respiro. Y sí, lo sé, hace siglos desde que actualicé pero es un milagro (en serio lo es) que esté actualizando hoy teniendo en cuenta que mañana tengo un examen súper importante y que me tiene por el camino de la amargura.**

 **Dos cosas, quería que Regina le "buscara las cosquillas" por así decirlo a Ruby y qué mejor forma que recordándole sus orígenes, pero a diferencia de otros fics que usan el apellido "Wolf", no quería ser tan obvia y elegí "Louve" que significa loba en francés.**

 **Segundo, SÍ LO SÉ CÓMO ME HE ATREVIDO A CORTARLE EL PELO A EMMA (SACRILEGIO), en realidad la idea vino cuando vi varias fotos de JMO con el pelo corto y pensé ¿y si….? Y aquí estamos, en realidad quería que Emma empezara una etapa de cambio y también quería romper con el típico prototipo de fic SQ (hay muchos que siguen los mismos patrones y yo quería dar un giro de tuerca).**

 **Y finalmente, ya os dejo en paz; en el próximo cap sabremos más acerca de la infancia de Emma y por qué ésta estando en segundo año de carrera tiene 23 años y por si tenéis curiosidad, Regina tiene 30 y tengo mis razones acerca de escoger tal diferencia de edad, pero todo a su tiempo. Graham aunque no lo parezca va a ser fundamental a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Miles de besos para todxs.**


	6. Broken bones

**Capítulo 6: Broken bones**

 **N/a: Todos lugares descritos en este capítulo como** _ **The Black Rose**_ **existen realmente la mayoría se encuentran en Boston (salvo Fangtasia (True Blood) puesto que se rodó en Louisiana) siendo este el lugar en el que Emma y Ruby estudian. Storybrooke aparecerá en un futuro.**

 **Como curiosidad, he mantenido los cumpleaños originales de los personajes. Siendo el cumpleaños de Emma el 22 de octubre puesto que nació minutos antes de medianoche y antes de que Regina lanzara la maldición ya que al día siguiente es cuando Regina se despierta en Storybrooke el 23 de octubre de 1983.**

 **Es un cap bastante largo, muy largo, disfrutadlo**

…

 _Lick on my knife_

 _and honour the taste._

 **(Lame mi cuchillo y honra* (venera*) el sabor)** _ **  
**_

 _Taking my time  
running in place,  
leaving the house  
was a mistake._

 _ **(Tomando(me) mi tiempo, corriendo por el lugar. Dejar la casa fue un error)**_

 _I don't know if I dare  
I don't know if I care  
You are all I want  
I am all I know_

 **(No sé si me atrevo, no sé si me importa. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, yo soy todo lo que sé)**

 _Broken bones  
Broken bones_

 **( (Sólo hay) Huesos rotos, huesos rotos)**

 **Broken bones-CRX**

…

Emma miró de reojo al que mentalmente ya había bautizado como "el chico de oro": Graham. Siendo realmente objetivos el chico era algo mono pero ya está tampoco era como los modelos de Dior por los que Ruby perdía el norte y las bragas. Sin embargo, podía notar un cambio perceptible en la actitud de Regina hacia él y eso despertaba su curiosidad de sobremanera. Suspiró y apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano. Podía notar la mirada de Graham sobre ella, por un momento deseó volver a tener el pelo largo sólo para poder ocultarse detrás de él y despotricarlo mentalmente sin tener que ser tan evidente. Emma dirigió su mirada hacia en frente donde Regina estaba de espaldas, explicando algo sobre los anglicismos presentes en ciertas obras sobre todo aquellas pertenecientes a otros idiomas.

Jesucristo, ¿desde cuándo las clases se habían vuelto tan aburridas?

-Oye-susurró Graham- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó lanzándole una mirada de soslayo mientras fingía coger apuntes.

Emma lo ignoró, pero el pobre chico o no captó la indirecta o era de los insistentes.

-¿Emma?

Emma se mordió la lengua con fuerza y evitó rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué?-contestó con algo de hostilidad.

-Hey, que solo te he hecho una pregunta no es para que te pongas así.

Un carraspeó interrumpió el pequeño diálogo, Regina les observaba con una ceja alzada y una mirada de pocos amigos. Emma le devolvió la mirada desafiante, Regina separó los labios divertida dispuesta a entablar una batalla verbal. Graham murmuró algo así como una disculpa.

-Señorita Swan podría decirnos qué es eso tan interesan-

-Ahórreselo-dijo Emma interrumpiéndola y recogiendo sus cosas- Espero que ahora pueda dar el resto de la clase sin interrupciones, profesora Mills.

Pequeños murmullos inundaron el ambiente ante el desplante de la rubia, Regina observó cómo Emma salía del aula. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y su mirada se desvió hacia el sitio que antes había ocupado su alumna. Casi sin darse cuenta, Regina se paseó entre la primera fila, las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el asiento de Emma.

-Continuemos.

…

Si había algo que Emma disfrutó cuando era más pequeña era el poder saltarse las clases o en su defecto, poder salir de ellas a su antojo, de todas formas no era como si la fuesen a echar mucho de menos, ¿no? Si cerraba los ojos casi podía verse, una niña rubia, con una mata de pelo rubio rizado, aislada en su propio mundo y perdida en este.

¡Qué tragedia! Pensó con cierta ironía.

Y la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera es que, en efecto, su vida había sido una tragedia. La habían encontrado durante un otoño particularmente frío, envuelta en una manta con su nombre a orillas de una carretera, eso, de por sí decía mucho de sus padres biológicos. Como no se sabía cuándo había nacido ya que cuando llegó hubo que llevarla corriendo al hospital pues presentaba signos de hipotermia, le habían asignado un cumpleaños al azar: 22 de octubre. A eso había que sumarle que empezó el colegio tarde aunque en eso si tuvo su parte de culpa, Claire no daba abasto con los huérfanos y alguien debía de hacerse cargo de los más pequeños…

Emma nunca había destacado por ser una niña especial, empezó a hablar con cuatro años, era bastante pequeña para su edad, rehuía de cualquier clase de autoridad y era de lejos, una salvaje. Pero inevitablemente llegaron las adopciones y con ellas los traslados, primero fueron los Swan, Emma sonrió con cariño mientras los recordaba. Eran una pareja un tanto mayor que se ofrecieron a acogerla cuando ésta cumplió seis años y la criaron hasta los diez, lamentablemente murieron en un accidente de coche cuando volvían a casa después de hacer unas compras en el pueblo vecino y como nadie quería quedarse con esa niña problemática, la devolvieron al orfanato como si de un paquete se tratase. Luego vino otra familia de Utah, después Arizona, Florida y Minnesota, entre tantas idas y venidas había perdido dos cursos de primaria, iba más atrasada que el resto de sus compañeros. Para rizar más el rizo, Emma entró en la adolescencia donde perdió varios cursos más debido a expulsiones y fugas, malas compañías y un poco de alcohol. Con catorce años, el cuerpo de Emma había soportado varias palizas de parte de algunos padres adoptivos que solo buscaban cobrar el dinero de parte del estado por hacerse cargo de esos niños. Puso punto final, rehuyendo cualquier intento de adopción y tanteando a la ley siempre que podía.

Hasta que apareció Eugenia Lucas que sorprendió a una desconcertada Emma de dieciséis años tratando de robarle y lejos de llamar a la policía, agarró a la chica por el brazo y la obligó a trabajar para ella todo el verano. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Ruby, tenía doce años camino a trece y miraba a ese torbellino rubio con desconfianza. Tras muchos tiras y aflojas, Emma fue adoptada por la familia Lucas aunque se negó a cambiarse el apellido y conservó aquel de aquellos a los que habían sido como sus padres para ella: los Swan. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para ponerse al día con los estudios pero mereció la pena y Ruby había sido y sería su hermana aunque no les uniera la sangre.

Sí, a pesar de tener que atravesar la tormenta había encontrado la calma.

…

 _Pov de Ruby:_

Observé como Emma abandonada con paso decidido la clase y no pude evitar levantar una ceja a la espera de la reacción de Regina ahora que su "juguete" favorito se había ido.

No llegó.

Pero si me percaté en la forma en la que sus dedos permanecieron en contacto con la madera de la mesa de Emma más de lo necesario. Fruncí el ceño y decidí comentárselo más tarde a Emma cuando estuviéramos solas.

La clase me pareció interminable pero una vez Regina dio por concluida la sesión no podía esperar a salir por la puerta, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Señorita Lucas.

-¿Si?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a la mesa de Regina.

\- ¿Cuál es su siguiente clase?

\- Fonética y fonología inglesas

-Hágame el favor de acompañar al señor Humbert hasta la clase.

Asentí y le hice un gesto a Graham para que me siguiera.

-¡Oh! Antes de que se vaya, acérquese un momento querida, hay algo que me gustaría comentarle.

Graham salió discretamente del aula.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que comunicarme, profesora Mills?

Ella terminó de guardar el portátil y la pluma estilográfica en su maletín y me lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar. Regina apoyó las palmas de las manos a cada lado del escritorio.

-Me gustaría que le hiciese llegar un mensaje de mi parte a la señorita Swan.

Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Dígale que la próxima vez que quiera interrumpir mi clase para irse, puede ahorrarse el armar semejante espectáculo. Estamos en literatura inglesa no en el teatro, si tantas son sus ganas de permanecer fuera de esta aula que ni siquiera se atreva a poner un pie dentro de ella-hizo una pausa- Puede irse.

Cuando registré lo que me había dicho, Regina ya había salido fuera del aula.

…

-¡Hey Swan!

-Jum-murmuró esta algo distraída.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro?

-Nada- Emma cortó a Killian antes de que pudiese decir algo más- Oye, ¿has visto a Ruby?

Su pregunta se vio contestada al oír la voz de Ruby, la vio caminar en su dirección y levantó una mano pero estrechó los ojos al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Graham.

-¿Vamos Emma?- preguntó la morena.

Emma miró a Graham con recelo.

-¿Emma? ¿Eo?

Killian siguió la dirección en la que miraba Emma hasta reparar en el chico que estaba al lado de Ruby.

-Oh, hola-dijo tendiéndole la mano- Soy Killian, Killian Jones.

-Encantado-contestó el chico- Soy Graham Humbert.

Ruby chasqueó los dedos con energía al ver que Emma no se espabilaba. Suspiró, a veces llegaba a desesperarla.

-¡Emma! ¿Vamos o qué?

-Sí, sí vamos-murmuró distraída la rubia mientras caminaba detrás de Ruby y Graham.

Killian sacudió la cabeza divertido y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Swan, sé que disimular no es tu fuerte pero tu odio por el chico es irracional-susurró mientras le picaba un ojo.

Emma se cruzó de brazos molesta, increíble pensó. Sencillamente increíble.

…

Regina golpeó el lápiz de forma repetitiva contra la mesa, estaba nerviosa, inquieta incluso. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, más concretamente por un determinado lugar del cuello, sus dedos descansaron sobre el chupetón que tanto le costó tapar esta mañana. Habían pasado dos días desde el pequeño "incidente" con Emma y aún tenía la marca de sus dientes en la piel. Odiaba que la marcaran, siempre lo había odiado y esa vez tampoco fue una excepción.

Aunque la chica mordía fuerte desde luego.

Sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono.

-¿Sí?-contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Pam, soy yo, Regina.

-¡Oh perdona cariño! No te había reconocido con todo este ruido, ¿estás bien? Suenas algo preocupada.

Regina respiró profundamente.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?

\- Claro- dijo, Regina casi podía imaginarse a Pam frunciendo el ceño desde el otro lado de la línea- Estoy en el Fangtasia, ven.

\- Estoy recogiendo, en seguida voy.- Contestó antes de colgar.

Regina terminó de guardar las cosas en su maletín, dejó un par de informes en la mesa por si acaso alguien del departamento venía a buscarlos. Suspiró, cerró el maletín y se aproximó al perchero para coger el abrigo.

Mientras se colocaba el abrigo y colocaba el cuello de este, eliminando cualquier posible arruga sus dedos rozaron algunos mechones de pelo, inconscientemente, Regina se apartó el pelo de la cara, se miró de reojo en el espejo constatando que todo estuviera impecablemente en su sitio. Perfecto, pensó con cierta satisfacción. Se puso un guante mientras sostenía el otro entre sus dientes cuando terminó, se puso el otro y por último, la bufanda. Se llevó una mano al cuello para aflojarla, se estaba sofocando, inconscientemente se frotó el cuello, le picaba debido a la tela de la bufanda, quitándose el maquillaje que tapaba dicho chupetón, sus dedos se quedaron más de lo necesario en esa zona.

Pero Regina no se dio cuenta.

…

Pam estrechó los ojos al oír el taconeo de Regina aproximándose, terminó de colocar el resto de las botellas en el estante detrás de la barra y esperó pacientemente mientras trataba de alcanzar una botella que se le resistía.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, querida?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Pam logró coger la botella sin dejar caer ninguna de las de delante.

-¿Champán?-preguntó alzando la botella con una mano mientras cogía dos copas con la otra, conocía de sobra la respuesta.

Regina asintió afirmativamente.

-Vamos a mi despacho entonces.

No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Regina estaba justo detrás de ella.

Sonrió.

Veamos que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, Mills.

…

 _Pov de Regina:_

-Escúpelo-dije molesta ante el escrutinio de Pam.

-¿Quién es el afortunado esta vez?- preguntó burlonamente mientras levantaba una ceja y señala su cuello.

-¿Qué..-murmuré distraídamente mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a un espejo para ver que era eso que tanta gracia le hacía.

Pam cruzó las piernas divertida y tomó un sorbo de la copa.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien, ¿qué? - contesté mientras observaba el cardenal morado que tenía muy cerca de la yugular. Y me maldecía interiormente por haberme quitado la bufanda y el abrigo.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Regina. Es para hoy, ¿o es que ese vampiro tuyo te ha dejado con tan poca sangre que te ha vuelto idiota? O quizás- sus dedos juguetearon con el borde de la copa- debería decir que ella te ha vuelto idiota.

-Tonterías-bufé.

Pam se reclinó contra el asiento procurando evitar soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de Regina.

-¿Estás segura?-hizo una pausa- No parece que las tengas todas contigo.

La morena se dejó caer contra el sofá y cogió de nuevo la copa de champán, sus ojos se posaron en el poco líquido que quedaba dentro de ésta.

-Aquí-agregó Pam vertiendo la botella de forma cuidadosa.

-Nunca me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones si es eso lo que quieres saber.

-Estás evitando deliberadamente mi pregunta, 'Gina.

-Quizás-contestó ésta estrechando los ojos.

Pam apoyó la barbilla sobre el dorso de la mano y estiró los pies hasta casi tocar los muslos de Regina.

Regina suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó las sienes.

-Hay un muchacho en mi clase…

-¿Si?- dijo Pam acariciando el borde de su copa de champán evitando señalar el hecho de que Regina había ignorado completamente el tema y ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-Me recuerda vagamente a él- dijo en un susurro.

-Oh cariño.

-Es como ver un espectro, Pam.

Me incorporé hasta sentarme a su lado y apoyé mi mano en su muslo suavemente, Regina dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y ¿qué pasa con esa chica, con Emma, Emma Swan?

Regina clavó su mirada en mí.

-¡Qué se supone que tiene que pasar!-contestó visiblemente molesta.

Suspiré, Regina se estaba cerrando en banda otra vez.

-Regina querida, ¿por qué la odias tanto? -pregunté cuidadosamente.

Ella dejó su copa en encima de la mesa y cruzó las piernas.

-Es…Complicado, la señorita Swan, Emma-sonreí ante el deliberado desliz de mi amiga- me recuerda a mí, tan perdida, tan frágil, tan débil…

Acaricié su pelo con las puntas de mis dedos a la espera de que continuara.

-Me recuerda a mí antes…

-Antes del accidente-dije completando la frase por ella.

Aún podía ver el dolor detrás de esos ojos marrones, Regina podía tratar de engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. Acaricié su mejilla mientras ella jugueteaba con su anillo de forma distraída.

-Regina…

-Me recuerda tanto a lo que podía haber sido, a todo lo que dejé atrás. Gracias a dios que madre me sacó de eso, madre me hizo fuerte, me hizo mejor. Me arregló. Me salvó.

Suspiré.

Si tan solo Regina supiera que su madre no la había salvado, sino que la había roto.

-Me recuerda tanto a mí antes de ser salvada…-susurró.

Antes de que tu madre te destrozara la vida, pensé.

-¿Pam?

-Jum.

-Te has quedado muy…callada.

-¿Qué tal si vienes hoy y me ayudas detrás de la barra?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-¿No quieres que actúe?-frunció el ceño.

-No, hoy no 'Gina. Hoy te necesito conmigo-dije dándole un beso en la sien.

Regina tarareó suavemente y reprimió un bostezo, sonreí.

-Ve a casa. Te espero esta noche.

…

Ruby se desperezó mientras observaba desde el salón cómo Emma lavaba los platos. Hacía horas que habían acabado las clases y estaba muerta, solo de pensar que esta tarde le tocaba trabajar y ya sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¿Adivina qué, Hannah Baker?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así-respondió molesta la rubia.

Ruby se mordió el labio divertida.

-Te has cortado el pelo prácticamente como ella, bueno, salvo que tú eres rubia. Aunque lo de tonta es un rasgo que tú también tienes y yo que pensaba que ibas a romper el mito de las rubias.

-Ve al grano, Rubs. Me impacientas.

-Hoy me han preguntado por ti.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Ruby casi podía imaginarse a Emma rodando los ojos con fastidio mientras terminaba de lavar los vasos. Reprimió el impulso de echarse reír ante lo que vendría ahora, conocía a Emma y sabía que su reacción no tendría precio.

\- ¿No quieres saber quién fue?

-No-contestó Emma mientras se secaba las manos y una mirada interrogativa a Ruby.

-¿Segura?-insistí- Porque creo que te puede llegar a interesar…mucho.

Emma terminó de fregar y se sentó a mi lado.

-Estoy esperando-murmuró con fastidio.

-Regina.

Observé de reojo como Emma respiraba profundamente mientras jugueteaba con un par de hilos deshilachados de la manga de su camisa.

-Básicamente-hice una pausa- me ha dicho que te diga qué si vas a armar un teatro en cada una de sus clases no te molestes ni siquiera en entrar.

-Seguro que eso supondrá una pérdida muy grande para ella ahora que ya no tiene a su saco de boxeo favorito.

Iba contestar cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar bruscamente. Le hice un gesto a Emms para que ni se le ocurriera moverse mientras contestaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ruby? ¿Ruby Lucas?-preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí-fruncí el ceño, pero éste se convirtió en una sonrisa al identificar quién era la dueña de la voz- Soy yo.

\- ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

Miré el reloj de reojo.

-Uf, la verdad es que esta tarde trabajo de hecho, debería de salir corriendo ya si quiero llegar a tiempo- hice una pausa. Emma me miró de forma inquisitiva- ¿Por qué no te pasas por _The Black Rose_?

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, claro. Con un poco de suerte y si no hay muchos clientes podré encontrar algo de tiempo.

Me mordí el labio al oír su risa.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sabré arreglármelas o ¿acaso dudas de mis capacidades?

-Bueno pues nos vemos-intenté decir lo más casual posible procurando no sonar muy nerviosa.

Colgué y me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras recogía mi cazadora y mi bolso.

-¿Quién?...

-No, no te lo pienso decir-dije colocando mi índice sobre sus labios-¿Una chica como yo tiene derecho a tener secretos, no crees?

-Iba a decir que como no te andes no llegarás a tiempo y Dios sabe que esto es Boston Rubs y el tráfico era y es una mierda.

Sonreí mientras cogía las llaves del cuenco del recibidor.

-¡Rubs!

-¿Sí?-pregunté a medio cruzar el umbral de la puerta del apartamento.

-Ten cuidado con la moto, por favor.

Observé como sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación que Emma trataba de disimular miserablemente. No pude evitar darle un abrazo, de las dos ella era la más "responsable" aun a pesar de su pasado tormentoso.

-Lo tendré-susurré en su oído.

…

Miré la puerta roja con escepticismo y la empujé con cuidado, así que esto era _The Black Rose_ murmuré más para mí misma. Observé los muebles de caoba oscura, el suelo estaba elaborado a base de una cenefa redonda; blanco, negro y crema, las mesas estaban dispuestas de forma ordenada, pero acogedoras a la vez, una escalera conducía a la parte de arriba, las lámparas que colgaban del techo daban una luz anaranjada y numerosas banderas colgaban del techo: Inglaterra, Irlanda etc. Básicamente, los colores que más predominaban eran los verdes oscuros, el negro y el marrón chocolate. Opté por sentarme en una de las mesas que daban a la cristalera en la que se veía la calle. Apenas había sitio.

-¿Qué va a tomar?

-¿Qué tal un strongberry, señorita Lucas?

-¡Oh!-masculló ella con sorpresa- No te había reconocido, lo siento.

-¿Un día ajetreado?-pregunté señalando a mi alrededor.

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza haciendo que varios mechones de pelo se deslizaran hacia delante. Sus ojos verdes dejaban translucir picardía.

-¡Qué va! Hoy es un día bastante tranquilo de hecho. Bueno, ahora en serio Pamela ¿qué vas a tomar?

-Puedes llamarme Pam, no muerdo ¿sabes?

-No estaría yo muy segura.

Miré la carta durante unos segundos.

-¿Cerveza?

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? -tarareó pensativamente- Vale, a ver partiendo de la base de que te guste la cerveza la prefieres ¿rubia o morena?

-Me gustan morenas- contesté apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de mi mano.

-¿La cerveza?-preguntó Ruby con inocencia.

-Y las mujeres, pequeña.

-Bueno, creo, en fin, estaré aquí enseguida-masculló algo nerviosa.

Me reí mientras mis ojos siguieron el contoneo de sus caderas. Ruby volvió enseguida con la bebida y algo que no pude identificar.

-¿Y eso?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Cortesía de la casa-dijo picándome un ojo- Bueno, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

-¿Tanto te sorprende? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me dejó su número de teléfono en la servilleta-sonreí mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentase en la silla de en frente mío.

Ruby se sentó y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, observé como sus dedos jugueteaban con los anillos de su otra mano.

-Si bueno… No pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan en serio.

-¿Debería tomarme eso como un rechazo?-pregunté fingiendo hostilidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¡Oh, no no! Lo siento-sus mejillas adquirieron una bonita tonalidad roja- Es solo…No me lo esperaba.

Tomé un trago de la cerveza y me eché a reír. Ruby frunció el ceño y me dedicó una mirada hostil.

-No me mires así ¿Te apetece oír una historia?

-Depende, ¿es buena?

-Depende-dije mientras depositaba una foto en blanco y negro- Adivina.

-Jum-murmuró distraída mientras las puntas de sus dedos paseaban por la superficie de la foto- ¿Eres tú? -preguntó señalando a una muchacha rubia.

-En efecto, pero no es a mí a quién tienes que prestar atención. Fíjate mejor, hay ahí alguien a quien también conoces.

Ruby miró la foto en la que se encontraban dos chicas y un chico, la chica con el pelo largo se veía de lejos que era Pam tenía los mismos labios carnosos, la misma mirada y aunque la foto estaba en blanco y negro su rostro desprendía cierta dulzura que ya no estaba. El chico era guapo tenía el pelo claro o al menos eso parecía y la otra chica… La otra chica tenía algo familiar como si ya la hubiese visto antes, arrugué la frente en un intento de concentrarme. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro, quizás negro y era la única que tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara, también tenía una cicatriz en el labio…

-¿¡Regina!?

-Premio.

-¿Fuiste al colegio con Regina?-Pam abrió la boca para contestar- ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama?-contestó mientras jugueteaba con el vaso.

Enrojecí.

-¿Lo siento?-ofrecí una sonrisa- Es solo que, bueno, no pensé que tuvierais la misma edad.

-¿Y cuál es esa supuesta edad?-pregunté mirándole a los ojos, Ruby titubeó un poco antes de contestar. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho tomándole el pelo.

-¿Mucha?

-Tengo más años que tú eso es obvio pero mi edad seguirá siendo un secreto para ti-dije le guiñaba un ojo mientras le daba una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ay! Te lo perdono porque eres guapa.

-Gracias- rodé los ojos- Ahora que tengo tu perdón me siento mucho mejor- hice una pausa antes de proseguir- Ahora cállate y escucha, la Regina que conoces es solo una mera sombra de la mujer que algún día fue. Regina es extraordinaria Ruby y lamento que tanto tú como Emma hayáis visto parte de su oscuridad, pero créeme cuando digo que tiene un montón de cualidades magníficas.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Regina? ¿De Regina Mills?

-Ruby-alargué mi mano y la apoyé sobre la suya- No puedes contarle nada de esto a Emma, ¿entendido? -ella asintió con la cabeza- Voy a contarte la historia de cómo esa una muchacha dulce se convirtió en un monstruo.

-Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Emma en todo esto?

-He visto un pequeño cambio en Regina, apenas imperceptible para los demás, pero yo la conozco muy bien. Emma obliga a Regina a pensar, a replantearse sus decisiones; está haciendo que 'Gina sienta algo.

-Sabes que aún a pesar de eso no puedo sentarme y ver como la machaca.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué me sugieres que haga?

-Ten paciencia, yo misma no apruebo muchas de las decisiones que toma, pero por favor deja que las cosas tomen su curso.

Ruby suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No dije nada.

-No lo sé, Pamela. Solo quiero que Emms sea feliz- miró a su alrededor de forma distraída- La próxima semana es 22 de octubre, es su cumpleaños. Si me ayudas a encontrarle un regalo prometo no interferir…de momento.

-Trato, ahora ¿estás lista para escuchar una historia?

Ruby acarició distraídamente mi mano, apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de su otra mano y me sonrió. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y, entonces, empecé a hablar.

…

-¡Emms, ya estoy en casa!-grité nada más entrar por la puerta-¿Emma?-pregunté al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Aquí!

Me dirigí hacia el dormitorio, al asomarme vi una mata de pelo rubio que tarareaba ensimismada mientras leía algo sentada en alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos algo?-dije mientras levantaba la bolsa del restaurante- Ha sobrado bastante comida hoy.

-¿Hay pizza?-preguntó Emma mordiéndose el labio.

-Si, pero es toda para mí.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Es toda mía Emms-contesté corriendo en dirección a la cocina antes de que me alcanzara.

 _Tres horas después…_

-No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Vamos, Emms relájate-dije mientras le cogía la mano y la arrastraba hasta el Fangtasia.

\- De todos los clubs que hay en Boston…

-Escucha-me giré- entramos, nos tomamos unas copas y nos vamos. Regina no trabaja hoy si es lo que te preocupa.

-La señorita Mills no es el centro de mi universo, Ruby.

-Entonces…¿de qué tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo de nada- Emma alzó la barbilla desafiante- Pero empiezo a pensar que no me has traído aquí para divertirnos sino para que tú pudieras ver a cierta rubia, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Cállate!-repliqué mientras la guiaba hasta la barra-Pide algo, ahora vuelvo. Voy a saludar a August.

Emma contempló como Ruby se escurría entre la gente, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente divertida y apoyó los codos en la barra tratando de hacerse un hueco entre toda la gente.

-Perdona- grité tratando de llamar al barman- ¡Perdona!-repetí con más fuerza.

-¿Sí?-contestó girándose- ¡Oh!¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Swan?

Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿qué hacía Regina de barman? Le dirigí una mirada llena de hostilidad y alcé la barbilla desafiante.

-No tengo todo el día, Swan.

\- Quiero dos martinis, Mills.

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado refinado para un sitio como este?- preguntó con ironía mientras agarraba un par de copas, haciendo que sus pendientes se balacearan.

-Lo que crea yo no debería importarte.

Una sonrisa asomó por esos labios rojo oscuro. Observé cómo se ponía de puntillas aún a pesar de llevar tacones para alcanzar la botella de Vermut, mis ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia su trasero cubierto por esos pantalones de cuero negro.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?-preguntó pícaramente de espaldas a mí.

\- He visto cosas mejores.

-Boston es una ciudad muy grande señorita Swan.

-Por eso mismo-repliqué de forma mordaz.

Regina cogió la botella de ginebra y vertió parte de su contenido en la coctelera. Fruncí el ceño al ver la forma en la que se desenvolvía detrás de la barra.

-Deje de poner en duda mis habilidades señorita Swan, sé preparar un Martini pero sigo diciendo que esto-levantó la copa mientras clavaba la aceituna en un palillo y la ponía dentro de la esta- llama demasiado la atención.

Regina empujó la copa, con cuidado de no derramar su contenido, hacia mí. Me esperaba algún reproche por su parte, algún comentario malicioso en alusión a la clase de esta mañana. No llegó. Sin embargo, me sorprendí agarrándole la muñeca sus uñas rojas haciendo contraste con mi piel pálida.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

\- Querida, lo que yo crea o lo que yo opine no debería importarte-contestó con malicia mientras alzaba una ceja y se liberaba de mi agarre.

-Touché.

Bueno, al menos podría llevarle este Martini a Ruby, si es que lograba localizarla. Regina se giró para atender a varios clientes, no valía la pena esperar por el otro Martini, no le daría el gusto de tenerme esperando por ella. Me giré dispuesta a irme en busca de Rubs cuando escuché la voz de Regina.

-¡Swan!

Regina se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyada encima de la barra, los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa blanca mostraban un bonito escote. Alcé la mirada, Regina me contemplaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

-¿Qué tal algo de la mejor sidra de manzana que probarás jamás?

Antes de poder contestar un grito bastante familiar llegó hasta mis oídos.

-Ruby-murmuré dejando la copa en la barra y corriendo hacia los gritos.

Un pequeño corro de gente me impedía avanzar. Me abrí paso a empujones hasta ver como August trataba de evitar que un tipo se abalanzara, botella en mano, contra Ruby. Ruby aulló de dolor cuando el tipo en cuestión le dio un empujón a August y este tropezó con Ruby ocasionando que la espalda de ésta chocara fuertemente contra una de las tarimas.

Vi rojo. Podía notar la sangre corriendo por mis venas y el corazón latiéndome cada vez más fuerte, cerré la mano en un puño, agradecí que había decidido ponerme vaqueros y botas.

No lo pensé.

Me abalancé contra el tipo, mi puño directo hacia su mandíbula.

Un chasquido, luego nada.

…

-¿Emma? ¿Emma estás bien?

Noté como alguien me zarandeaba suavemente.

-¿Pam?

-Sí, soy yo.

Noté las puntas de sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla, hice una mueca de dolor y traté de enfocar la mirada en algún punto a ver si así se me pasaba el mareo.

-¿Ruby?

-No te preocupes está bien. Está con August. La que has liado Emma- se echó a reír-Voy a ver como está y ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

Suspiré y me incorporé lentamente. Me palpé la cabeza con cuidado.

-¿Señorita Swan tiene usted siempre la mala costumbre de meterse en peleas?

Di un respingo al oír la voz de Regina, provenía de algún lugar de la habitación, pero todo me daba vueltas por lo que levantarme no era una opción y responderle tampoco.

-No conteste.

Apoyé la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos, oí movimiento por la habitación, la verdad era que no estaba de humor para entablar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con ella.

-Abre las piernas.

Fue casi un susurro, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que Regina estaba justo en frente de mí, sentada en una especie de banquete con un botiquín en la mano. Hice lo que me dijo y observé como Regina colaba su pierna entre las mías para luego abrir el botequín y empezar a sacar gasas y demás utensilios. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, gemí de dolor.

-Escúcheme muy atentamente señorita Swan tiene un corte en una de las cejas-suspiró con pesadez-Emma, tengo que cosértelo, probablemente te quedará una pequeña cicatriz pero será menos desastroso que tu corte de pelo.

Intente balbucear una respuesta, pero mi lengua se sentía pesada y era como si tuviese la boca llena de algodón. Como no estaba en condiciones de hablar me limité a mirarla, Regina actuaba con una precisión increíble, casi mecánicamente. Se apartó varios mechones de la frente y me miró. Regina me confundía profundamente de un momento a otro pasaba de tutearme a tratarme de usted, de ser una perra a mostrar algo de sentimiento.

-¿Estás lista? Tengo que desinfectártelo primero así que quizás puede que te escueza.

No dije nada pero apreté la mandíbula al sentir el pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Siempre vas actuando como si fueses una especie de salvadora?-preguntó mientras me alzaba la barbilla e inspeccionaba mi frente.

-Sólo cuando la ocasión lo requiere-conseguí decir.

Podía ver el fantasma de una sonrisa tratando de asomarse por sus labios. Intenté sonreír.

-No se emocione, señorita Swan.

Rodé los ojos ante el formalismo, Regina se mordió el labio y arrugó el gesto mientras cosía.

-¡Ay! ¡Eres una enfermera pésima!

-Ya he terminado, deje de quejarse. Es usted peor que un niño.

Le saqué la lengua solo por el mero placer de fastidiarla.

-Cuando pienso que no puede llegar a superar su cuota de estupidez siempre parece querer batir un nuevo récord.

-Si continúas diciéndome cosas así de bonitas, Mills, caeré rendida ante tus encantos.

\- No soy el tipo de mujer que disfruta llevándose a mujeres- hizo una pausa y arrugó la frente como si estuviera pensando en la palabra adecuada para esta situación - gravemente incapacitadas a la cama. Me gusta que mis amantes estén en su pleno rendimiento.

-Pero si eres el tipo de mujer que se acostaría con sus alumnos-siseé.

-Noto algo de resentimiento, querida. ¿Hay algo que quieras comunicarme?

Regina aplicó parte de la crema antiinflamatoria alrededor de mi ojo con mucho cuidado. Costaba creer que ese toque tan delicado pudiese provenir de una mujer tan fría.

-¿No te da vergüenza'

-No veo por qué debería de darme vergüenza, ni siquiera siento una pizca de arrepentimiento, querida. Y no pienso ni disculparme ni humillarme por algo que en realidad no siento, ¿contenta?

Me estremecí al notar sus dedos en mi muñeca.

-Estás hecha un desastre-murmuró mientras inspeccionaba mis nudillos.

Intenté retirar la mano, me daba vergüenza solo de pensar en el aspecto demacrado que tendría. Había dejado que Regina me curase el corte de la ceja y que me aplicase la crema por la mejilla y cerca del ojo por una mera cuestión de principios. Suspiré, al menos esperaba que el cabrón se hubiese llevado un derechazo igual de fuerte que el que me dio. Pero esto se estaba volviendo demasiado íntimo y tener a Regina , inclinada sobre mí, inspeccionándome la mano y dispuesta a curármela no entraba en mis planes.

-Ni se te ocurra, sé lo que está pasando por esa cabecita suya-ella apretó con más fuerza mi muñeca- Lejos de lo que crees, señorita Swan, soy una buena samaritana.

Veinte minutos después ya había acabado, contemplé el vendaje blanco que cubría mis nudillos. Regina me tiró una caja de aspirinas y una botella de agua. Observé como se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando algo la detuvo.

-Emma.

-¿Sí?-pregunté medio atontada, no sabía si estaba confundida por la medicación o por el hecho de que Regina me hubiese llamado por mi nombre.

-Tienes un pelo precioso, siempre lo he pensado-giró el pomo de la puerta- Lástima que te lo hayas cortado, me gustaba más cuando lo tenías largo; había más donde agarrar.

Iba a replicar cuando Regina cerró la puerta.

¿Qué había sido eso?

…

 _Una semana después…_

Salvo algunas preguntas por parte de Killian y algunas miradas inquisitivas de Graham , las cosas habían seguido sin más complicación, la mayoría de mis morados ya se habían ido, salvo el del ojo que todavía persistía un poco aunque con un poco de maquillaje estaba más que arreglado. Mi cicatriz, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal, era pequeña pero estaba ahí y tenía que verla todos los días. Era molesta y no podía esperar a que me quitasen los puntos; por suerte era casi al final de la ceja y como ahí solo estaba la piel y el hueso no interfería para nada en el pelo y era mucho más fácil que cicatrizase. Las clases habían ido bien, algún que otro gesto de preocupación por parte de alguno de los profesores y una profunda ignorancia e indiferencia de mi parte hacia Regina. Cuanto más lejos (y ya que no podía ser físicamente que al menos lo fuese de forma mental) mejor, ella trataba de hundirme y de provocarme de todas las formas y maneras posibles mientras yo, mientras tanto, me dedicaba a mirar hacia la pizarra.

También había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños y no estaba nada contenta con la cara reflejada en el espejo.

-Emma por mucho que te maquilles para mí sigues pareciendo un mapache.

-No me estás ayudando, Rubs.

-No fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre aquel tío como si fuese un gorila.

-¿Cómo le vamos a mandar una foto a la abuelita el día de mi cumpleaños con un ojo morado?

-Bueno, míralo por la parte buena. Por mucho que me pese Regina hizo un gran trabajo cosiéndote eso-señaló la pequeña cicatriz que tenía justo al final de mi ceja.

-Probablemente eso sea lo único bueno que haya hecho en su vida.

-Vamos Emma no hace falta que te maquilles, sólo somos tú y yo… ¿O esperas a alguien más?-preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Empujé a Ruby fuera del baño y fuimos al salón donde una tarta me esperaba repleta de velas. Ruby sonrió y se ausentó, volviendo al cabo de unos segundos con un paquete en la mano.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hace falta que me compres nada, esto es más que suficiente para mí-protesté inútilmente mientras señalaba a la tarta y a ella.

-Bla bla bla, te lo he comprado y he tirado el ticket para que no puedas ir a devolverlo. Ahora sopla las puñeteras velas antes de que te torture con mi cumpleaños feliz.

Sostuve la tarta entre mis manos, miré las más de diez velitas que Ruby había puesto a diestro y siniestro sobre la superficie del pastel. Me centré especialmente en una con forma de estrella, cerré los ojos y soplé con todas mis fuerzas…

Sin embargo, abrí un ojo al notar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Ruby me estaba grabando. Soplé la última vela y me levanté.

-¿Has encargado algo?-le pregunté justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-No, que yo sepa no.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el portero que sostenía un paquete.

-Ha llegado esto para usted, señorita Swan.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté confundida mientras recogía el paquete.

-Sí, señorita.

-¿Quién ha sido?-pregunté curiosa.

-No lo sé señorita, lo ha traído un mensajero.

-Bueno, muchas gracias.

Cerré la puerta y tanto Ruby como yo nos limitamos a mirar la caja blanca de tamaño mediado que tenía entre los brazos.

-Bueno, ¿ábrela, no?

Dejé la caja sobre la mesa, era rectangular un poco más grande que una bandeja, estaba cerrada por un lazo de terciopelo rojo. Tiré de él deshaciendo el nudo y levanté la tapa, abrí la boca al ver lo que se encontraba dentro.

Ruby asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

-Es…

-Es la chaqueta que me gustaba…-murmuré asombrada mientras levantaba la chaqueta de cuero rojo.

Era mucho mejor que la que yo quería, esto era cuero, cuero de verdad. Tendría que haber costado una fortuna era imposible que esto fuera de alguno de los chicos o incluso de Ruby. La abracé contra mi pecho, debía de parecer una cría de cinco años abrazando a su juguete favorito. Algo llamó mi atención de uno de los bolsillos se deslizó un papel, lo recogí del suelo. Había una sola frase.

Escrita, con letra elegante y en cursiva:

 _Feliz cumpleaños Emma Swan._


	7. Honey whiskey

**Capítulo 7: Honey whiskey**

 **Nota de autora: Lamentablemente Constans necesito a Graham y toda la trama que se desarrollará entre los dos pues va a ser una pieza sumamente importante en la segunda parte del fic.**

 **Pd: Intentaré terminar la primera parte antes de Navidad (si la universidad me deja) por lo que probablemente solo suba caps de este fic.**

…

 _This air is getting so thin_

 _go down, go down, go down._

 **(El aire se está poniendo tan ligero y se hunde, se hunde…)** _  
_ _The honey whiskey's kickin'_ _  
_ _Go down, go down, go down_

 **( El whiskey de miel (me) está subiendo, abajo , abajo…)** __

 _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret._ _  
_ _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret_

 **(Creo que mejor me voy antes de intentar hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme)** __

 _Black hearted angels sunk me_ _  
_ _with kisses on my mouth._

 **(Ángeles con el corazón negro me hundieron dándome besos en la boca)** _  
_ _There's poison in this water_ _  
_ _the words are falling out._

 **(Hay veneno en estas aguas, las palabras se están cayendo)**

 **Honey whiskey-Nothing But Thieves**

…

-Me pregunto-Emma chasqueó la lengua molesta, sus pechos presionados contra la espalda de Regina- si seguirás llamándome "señorita Swan" cuando tenga dos de mis dedos dentro tuyo, Regina.

-Detecto un exceso de confianza, querida-la voz de Regina salió ronca, baja, casi como una advertencia. Emma apoyó la mano en medio de los omóplatos de la morena presionándola aún más contra la superficie del escritorio. Los dedos de su otra mano levantando el borde de la falda de tubo negra.

-Veremos.

Regina apretó los labios en una fina línea, las palmas de sus manos apoyadas torpemente contra la superficie del escritorio. Procuró regular su respiración, hacerla menos agitada, pero Emma y la tensión que las envolvía conseguía que tuviese los nervios a flor de piel.

-Estoy esperando, Swan.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa malévola casi a la altura de las que solía emplear Regina y continuó levantando el borde de la falda hasta los muslos. Tiró juguetonamente de las ligas negras de su recién hallazgo descubierto. Nadie usaba ligueros en pleno siglo XXI, bueno, nadie salvo Regina. Casi por inercia ésta separó las piernas.

-Alguien está ansioso…

-Señorita Swan, ¡póngase manos a la obra o que Dios me ayude!

-¿Qué clase de alumna sería si no pudiese cumplir con las exigencias de mi profesora?- desabrochó la cremallera de la falda dejándola caer, Regina se apresuró a salir de ella torpemente. Emma se dejó caer de rodillas, sus dedos acariciando desde el gemelo hasta el interior del muslo de la morena- Debería dejarte así, tendrías muchas cosas que explicar si de repente entrase el decano por la puerta.

-Señorita Swan.

Emma arrastró sus uñas sobre la piel de los muslos, apoyó sus labios y sonrió al notar como Regina contenía el aliento levemente. Hizo un recorrido desde la parte posterior de la rodilla hasta donde sabía que la morena la necesitaba más, besando y mordiendo podía notar como Regina Mills estaba tratando, miserablemente, de mantener la compostura.

-Emma- fue un susurro que, en otras circunstancias, apenas se hubiese escuchado.

-¿Sí?-preguntó mientras sonreía contra su piel. Emma se separó levemente y deslizó la punta de sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior de la morena, bajándole las bragas de encaje lentamente- Dios, Regina.

Regina abrió la boca para protestar, un comentario sarcástico en la punta de su legua que murió al instante al sentir la boca de Emma sobre su sexo. Apretó los dedos contra la superficie de su escritorio, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos. El tintero cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, Emma empujó dos dedos, la otra mano enterrada en el pelo de Regina. Emma enredó aún más los dedos en esos mechones oscuros y tiró hacia sí; como respuesta la morena arqueó la espalda hacia dentro, chocando contra el pecho de Emma que ahora se encontraba medio inclinada sobre ella.

La rubia aceleró el ritmo, su otra mano se deslizó hasta el estómago de Regina, pellizcando y acariciando la piel evitando los pechos de la morena que, actualmente, necesitaban más atención. Regina ahogó un gemido y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, cerró los ojos y se concentró en satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo empujando la mano que Emma tenía en su estómago un poco más abajo, hacía su clítoris, donde debería estar haciendo el mismo trabajo que esos dos dedos que ya tenía enterrados dentro de sí.

Presionó sus labios sobre la yugular de Emma, mordiendo suavemente, instigando a la rubia a continuar. Era delicioso poder sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón contra sus labios, un golpeteo rítmico bullendo contra esa piel de porcelana. Como respuesta hacia esa peculiar muestra de cariño, Emma acarició su clítoris con el índice.

-Más- murmuró Regina amortiguando el resto de los gemidos contra la garganta de Emma.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó esta, su voz traicionando el tono descarado de la pregunta.

Regina frunció el ceño con desespero, se mordió el labio con frustración y alzó la mirada encontrándose con dos pares de ojos verde azulados que pedían a gritos una respuesta.

-Dilo Regina- murmuró Emma mientras presionaba varios besos a lo largo de su mejilla hasta la mandíbula. Regina se estremeció cuando las puntas de los dedos de Emma rozaron sus costillas, su otra mano sujetándola por la cintura- Solo pídemelo y lo haré.

Pero Regina estaba condenada si cedía ante esa tentadora oferta, si decidía deliberadamente perder el poco control que le quedaba a favor de Emma Swan. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza y apretó los muslos con fuerza. No cedería, no lo haría y si tenía que tomar el "asunto" con sus propias manos lo haría por lo que deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo, pero Emma la sujetó del codo.

-Vaya, vaya tú y tu manía de hacer trampas-masculló mientras agarraba su otro brazo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se revolvió tratando de liberarse de ese agarre, Emma gruñó y sujetó sus brazos con más fuerza colocándoselos detrás de la espalda.

-Abre los ojos, Regina-sonó casi como una pequeña súplica, una petición amigable para tales circunstancias.

Casi por inercia abrió los ojos y se dio de bruces con la realidad.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Estaba mirando al techo de su dormitorio. Giró la cabeza y vio los números rojos del despertador: 04:00 am. Regina se llevó ambas manos a la cara y gritó de frustración, inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios y suspiró; había sido tan real, solo que no lo era y Emma Swan no estaba aquí para limpiar el desastre que había causado.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

Podía optar por finalizar la tarea que la Emma de su sueño había dejado a medias y darse una ducha, pues ya en el estado en el que se encontraba poco podría dormir o podía optar por ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el latido entre sus piernas.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

La segunda alternativa ni siquiera era una opción.

Regina contempló su reflejo en el espejo del baño y trazó una línea imaginaria, desde el cuello hasta el valle de sus pechos, donde un par de días antes había estado la marca ligeramente púrpura de cierto chupetón; ahora no había casi ni rastro de él. Hizo un mohín. Quizás debería haberse puesto algún pijama en lugar de haber optado por dormir semi desnuda; si es que las bragas de encaje violeta podían encajar en el apartado de "semi".

Se pellizcó juguetonamente los pezones, aún los tenía sensibles. Era increíble lo que un sueño erótico podía llegar a hacer.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y puso el tapón y esperó a que estuviese lo suficientemente llena como para meterse. Pasados unos minutos, se hundió lentamente en el agua y gimió de aprobación al notar como poco a poco sus músculos se iban relajando. Volcó unas cuantas sales de baño y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la superficie de mármol de la bañera.

Deslizó una mano por su estómago y otra acarició su pecho izquierdo, inmediatamente elevó las caderas. La piel de sus brazos erizándose. Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, un pequeño detalle repitiéndose en su mente.

Regina Mills no daba besos, simplemente follaba y listo, no aceptaba dejarse dominar y mucho menos permitía salir un "por favor" de su boca. En su sueño había incumplido cada una de sus reglas autoimpuestas… Con Emma Swan y eso la asustó de sobremanera.

No podía permitirse ninguna clase de debilidad.

…

-¡Emms! Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde-gritó Ruby desde el recibidor- ¡Vamos!

-Ya voy-contestó Emma, sus ojos se posaron sobre la chaqueta de cuero roja que descansaba sobre la cama. Se mordió el labio con indecisión.

¿Debería llevarla? No sabía quién se la había regalado, pero, por otra parte, si se la había regalado era para que se la pusiese. Aunque Emma tenía una descabellada, desconcertante e improbable teoría que, de ser cierta, desmontaría la imagen mental que tenía sobre cierta persona en la cabeza.

-¡Emma!-gritó Ruby asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Tenía que ser alguien que la viera, al menos, todos los días. Alguien como Regina, suspiró y no le dio más vueltas. Agarró la chaqueta y se la puso.

\- ¿Vamos no?-le preguntó a Ruby con ironía mientras tiraba de su muñeca y apresuraba el paso.

…

Regina tomó un sorbo de su café y reprimió una mueca, la próxima vez le diría a la estúpida de la dependienta que le añadiera más leche. Dejó el vaso de papel en su escritorio y dirigió la vista hacia el mar de cabezas que tenía delante de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mills?-preguntó un muchacho flaco y espigado.

Regina frunció el ceño tratando de acordarse de su nombre.

-Su desinteresada preocupación por mi persona no le sumará puntos en la nota final, Morelli.

El chico se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos en un acto de rendición.

Un ruido captó inmediatamente su atención, por una de las puertas laterales entró ese pequeño grupo que tanto detestaba: Ruby Lucas, Killian Jones, Graham Humbert y como no, Emma Swan. Esta última caminó decidida hacia las primeras filas seguida de atrás por Graham. Regina alzó una ceja y cogió un par de papeles de su escritorio revisando distraídamente la programación de la clase de hoy.

-Por favor-alzó la voz mientras apoyaba la parte baja de la espalda en el borde del escritorio- ¿Podrían hacer un poco más ruido? Estoy segura de que el decano aún no los ha oído entrar a clase- se cruzó de brazos mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al techo.

Ruby reprimió un suspiro mientras le daba un sutil codazo a Killian para que se espabilase. Después de varios segundos de silencio Regina se giró y prosiguió con la clase.

Odiaba el cuero rojo y en esa chaqueta era un sacrilegio para su vista.

…

Algo que caracterizaba a Emma Swan era su tesón y constancia pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza; cuando apagaba la voz de la conciencia por un momento y hacía caso a la otra, a la voz que ahora mismo le estaba impulsando hacia el despacho de Regina bueno…. Normalmente se producían dos resultados: algo completamente maravilloso o un completo desastre.

Emma tocó suavemente la puerta de madera y esperó unos segundos…No obtuvo respuesta, frunció el ceño. Sabía que este era el horario de tutorías de Regina y la luz del despacho estaba completamente encendida, volvió a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte.

Había movimiento.

Emma no se lo pensó mucho y giró el picaporte, ante sí se encontró a Graham y a Regina. A Graham con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su profesora y a ésta con el pintalabios corrido. No le hizo falta sumar dos más dos, respiró hondo.

-Venía a darle las gracias, profesora Mills- Emma hizo una mueca de desaprobación y apretó el picaporte con fuerza- Pero veo que se me han adelantado.

-Emma, yo… Nosotros- balbuceó Graham.

-Cállese- ordenó Regina mientras se separaba del muchacho y abrochaba algunos botones de su blusa. Se pasó las manos por el pelo en un vano intento de arreglar un poco el desastre- Graham salga, hablaré más tarde con usted.

Graham agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, el tinte de sus mejillas indicaba un cierto grado de vergüenza. Emma se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, mientras tanto Regina se había sentado en la silla de su escritorio y apilaba algunos papeles e informes de forma cautelosa.

-¿Podría cerrar la puerta, señorita Swan?- aún a pesar de ser una pregunta formulada en tono cortés lo cierto es que Emma sabía que detrás de esa petición se escondía una orden. Cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos molesta- ¿Va a acercarse o me va a hacer levantarme?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

Regina sonrió pícaramente y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

-No muerdo querida, si es eso lo que le preocupa. Ahora, ¿podría acercarse? Me gustaría ver la evolución de su pequeño incidente- puntualizó la morena señalando su ceja.

Emma suspiró, sabía que era una mala idea. Todo lo que implicase estar a menos de cinco centímetros de Regina era una idea desastrosa, solo había que remitirse a las pruebas. Sin embargo, terminó por acercarse hasta el escritorio, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando la madera. Podía notar los ojos oscuros de Regina fijos en sus manos, apoyó las manos contra la superficie y apretó los dedos, por inercia se inclinó hacia delante quedando a un palmo de la morena.

Esta alzó los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea como debatiendo si debía o no debía hacer el siguiente movimiento finalmente, levantó su mano derecha, sus dedos recorrieron las mejillas de la rubia que estaba viviendo su propia lucha interna sobre si debía o no ceder ante ese toque.

Regina se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su peso sobre su otra mano, su índice bordeando la pequeña cicatriz casi curada de la ceja de Emma

-No creo que la marca vaya a ser muy visible-murmuró, sus labios a apenas unos centímetros de los de la señorita Swan.

-Lo sé aunque podía haber sido peor- contestó.

-¿Peor que el mero hecho de haberse metido en una absurda pelea? No sé quién se cree que es usted pero no es la heroína de ningún cuento de hadas.

Emma rodó los ojos con fastidio y chasqueó la lengua con fingida molestia mientras apresaba la muñeca de Regina entre sus dedos.

-No puedes engañarme Regina, no a mí. No tenías por qué quedarte y lo hiciste, no tenías por qué haberme curado y también lo hiciste. ¿Dónde nos deja eso?- pronunció Emma apretando suavemente la muñeca de Regina cuando esta la miró de forma indescifrable y trató de alejarse.

\- Supongo que de vez en cuando soy una buena samaritana, señorita Swan. No se crezca- hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza de una forma que a Emma le pareció demasiado adorable como para provenir de Regina Mills.- ¿Le importa?

La rubia liberó el agarre sobre la muñeca de su profesora y se alejó del escritorio lo más que pudo. Debía evitar volver a caer en situaciones como esta. Regina se limpió una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su camisa y cruzó los brazos a la vez que apoyaba la espalda contra la silla.

-Esperaba una charla sobre los valores, la integridad y la vergüenza, ¿qué pasa señorita Swan? ¿Acaso está perdiendo facultades?

-Hablar contigo de eso sería lo mismo que hablarle a la pared, Mills. Y no me gusta que mis palabras caigan en sacos rotos.

Por un momento Emma creyó vislumbrar cierta ¿decepción? en esos ojos oscuros, sin embargo, se fue tan rápido como vino. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabecita de Regina Mills? Hizo una nota mental para "hablar" más tarde con Graham.

-Si eso es todo…- se aclaró la garganta mientras hacía un gesto hacia la puerta.

Emma se encaminó hacia la puerta, estaba a un paso de cruzarla cuando Regina se aclaró la garganta una vez más.

-Le ruego señorita Swan que se abstenga de llevar esa monstruosidad de cuero rojo en mi presencia.

La rubia sonrió con suficiencia y miró por encima del hombro a una Regina muy concentrada en lo que parecía ser la corrección de un ensayo. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó la chaqueta, Regina ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, mejor.

-Gracias por la chaqueta - dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Señorita Swan no sé qué pretende pero…

-No soy estúpida Regina sé perfectamente que ninguno de mis amigos puede permitirse pagar esto-dijo sujetando la chaqueta con el índice y el pulgar, la arrojó sobre uno de los asientos- Mis padres me dejaron a un lado de la carretera, Ruby no le alcanza el sueldo de camarera como para permitirse esto y Granny no es de las que tiran el dinero por cosas de marca. Solo hay una persona tan retorcida, perversa y podrida de dinero para hacerlo: tú.

Regina miraba fijamente a la rubia a la espera de que continuase con su diatriba.

-Fue bonito tener algo valioso pero me niego a usarla-hizo una pausa- no sé cómo lo has sabido, es más, no quiero saberlo pero no soy una muerta de hambre a la que puedas vestir a tu gusto. No soy tu puta. Esto no es Pretty Woman y esto no hará que mi opinión cambie de ti- se encaminó hacia la puerta- Adiós, profesora Mills.

Regina miró la puerta cerrada, cerró los ojos y tomó aire lentamente tratando de calmarse.

-No estás entendiendo nada, Emma Swan.

…

-Oye Emma, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Killian curioso- Te has perdido la clase de historia.

-Sí Emms, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Ruby estrechando los ojos.

-Tenía que entregar varios papeles en secretaría.

Graham se encontraba sentado en el banco con la mirada perdida, al menos, pensó Emma ha tenido la decencia de quitarse los restos de carmín. Aun así podía sentir cierto cosquilleo de rabia en la boca del estómago, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Graham-apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho- necesito que luego me acompañes a la biblioteca- ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos Emma se apresuró a aclarar- No encuentro un libro y creo que tú fuiste el último que lo vio.

-Si claro, te ayudaré.

-Gracias- murmuró forzando una media sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal unas cervezas para celebrar esta pequeña reconciliación? -señaló Killian mirando a Emma y Graham mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Ruby.

-Bueno-Graham se revolvió el pelo con una mano- Claro, sí. Vamos.

Emma se tensó levemente al sentir la mano de Graham en la suya, trató de pensar en otras cosas; cosas que no implicaran el asco que sentía ahora mismo.

Si tú supieras Killian, pensó.

…

Ruby tomó un trago de su tercer botellín mientras contemplaba el panorama que tenía lugar delante de ella. Emma, Graham y Killian hablando y riéndose, estrechó los ojos deliberadamente al ver como Emms evitaba hablar con Graham.

En su mente solo había dos posibilidades que explicara ese comportamiento. Una, Emma y Graham se habían liado por lo que, de ser así, ella y Emma iban a tener un problema muy gordo principalmente, porque Emms le había dicho que era lesbiana y dios sabe que odiaba las mentiras, pero por otra parte, eso justificaba el odio irracional que la rubia sentía por el pobre muchacho. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿por qué Emma estaba castigando a Graham?

Tomó otro sorbo del botellín cuando algo más captó su atención. Regina Mills entraba con paso apresurado a la cafetería, su blusa color camel desentonaba con la decoración de la cafetería.

Espera.

Ruby abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo la respuesta a su segunda opción. Bueno, solo había una forma de refutar su teoría.

-Chicos-dijo para captar su atención- No sabía que Regina Mills se rebajase a la altura de la plebe como para frecuentar sitios así.

Bingo.

Emma se giró inmediatamente en busca de Regina Mills y Graham…bueno el muchacho parecía haber encontrado la solución de los misterios del universo en una servilleta.

-Se me hace bastante raro verla aquí-puntualizó Killian.

Ruby se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos ligeramente divertida.

-¿Cuánto hace que te estás acostando con ella, Humbert?- Graham abrió los ojos de una forma que le recordó a Ruby a la expresión asustada de los ciervos que se ven sorprendidos por los faros de un coche.

-Yo, yo no….

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios, corta toda esta mierda y responde a mi pregunta!

Killian esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y le dio un codazo juguetón al muchacho mientras que Emma se limitó a alzar una ceja animándole a responder.

-Es para hoy, compañero.

-Todo fue fruto de la casualidad…

-¿Fue una casualidad acostarte con tu profesora?- inquirió Emma lanzándole una mirada acusadora mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Oh oh, alguien estaba celosa Ruby conocía muchas de las reacciones de Emma y podría decir que detrás de esa apariencia hostil estaban escondidos los celos. Interesante, pensó. Así que ahí estaba la razón por la que su querida hermanita castigaba a Graham siempre que podía.

-Simplemente pasó….-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida- Ha pasado unas tres veces-susurró.

Ruby abrió la boca de asombro, su cerebro registrando cada una de las palabras. HA. . .

Joder con Regina al parecer no era de esas que perdían el tiempo.

Killian emitió un grito de victoria mientras le daba varias palmadas en la espalda a Graham.

-¡Enhorabuena amigo!

-¡Baja la voz!-contestó la rubia molesta, con las manos cerradas en un puño- No se trata de que toda la universidad se entere, Killian.

Pero Killian parecía un chiquillo tremendamente emocionado el día de Navidad así que , actualmente, era como hablarle a una pared. Ruby le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa a Emma quien la miró cabreada.

-Contrólate-susurró muy bajito Ruby.

-¿Y cómo es en la cama, Graham?- preguntó Killian moviendo las cejas de forma seductora.

Ruby no pudo evitar echarse a reían ante semejante escena, Graham la miró suplicante.

-Tú empezaste esto-acusó el chico dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-Era prácticamente un secreto a voces, cariño.

Ante la insistencia de Killian, Graham suspiró y tiró del cuello de su camisa hacia un lado.

-¡Ey, qué estás haciendo!

-Contestar a tu pregunta, idiota- Todos pudieron observar un morado de tamaño considerable que adornaba una de las clavículas de Graham.

-Eso-Emma ladeó la cabeza curiosa- Eso, ¿son dientes?

Graham asintió firmemente.

-¿Regina te ha dado un mordisco?-preguntó divertida Ruby.

-¿Hay algún otro lugar en el que te haya mordido?-preguntó Killian guiñando un ojo- Porque a mí no me importaría que me mordiese.

Emma se levantó con la excusa de ir a pagar la cuenta, esta vez corría a su cargo al parecer.

-¡Cherrie!-dijo alzando la voz a la espera de captar la atención de la camarera.

-¡Oh Emma, perdona! No te había visto, estoy tan liada-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto te debo?-preguntó sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que señalaba la mesa desde donde llegaban algunas risas.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes-bajó un poco la voz y se sacó un papel del pequeño delantal- Ya está pagado- Emma balbuceó sorprendida mientras Cherrie le guiñaba un ojo y seguía atendiendo al resto de clientes.

Emma se colocó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja y desdobló el papel.

 _Noth End Street, Boston_

 _1233/p12 nº 3_

 _20:00 pm_

 _R.M_

¿Regina le había escrito su dirección? ¿Con qué propósito? Emma volvió a doblar el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. Luego, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

…

-Emma, ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó Ruby por enésima vez mientras contemplaba a una Emma que estaba extasiada mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio.

-Mmmm, ¿decías?

-¡Eres imposible!-contestó Ruby ligeramente molesta, después de unos breves segundos agregó- Decía que si te vienes conmigo este viernes a Storybrooke a ver a la abuelita. Saldríamos la noche del jueves así podríamos llegar pronto.

Emma apoyó la barbilla en una mano y suspiró, debería pasarse por el pueblo, pero por otra parte, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-No creo, creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya el próximo viernes así Granny podrá inflarme de galletas y no tendremos que pelear por ellas.

-Está bien, me parece un trato justo.

El reloj dio las siete.

-Rubs-dijo Emma levantándose de un salto- No me esperes despierta-depositó un beso en su mejilla- Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

-¿Debería darte la charla sobre las ETS?- preguntó divertida apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, Emma pasó por su lado mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Ruby le cogió la mano-Ten cuidado, por favor.

-Lo tendré no te preocupes.

…

Noth end era un barrio italiano ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Boston se caracterizaba por ser sumamente pintoresco; bohemio incluso. Tonalidades de azul, amarillo y rojo contrastaban fuertemente con las modestas zonas residenciales del fondo de la calle. Jamás habría imaginado a Regina viviendo en un sitio como este, aparcó el escarabajo y cogió la bufanda.

Está bien Emma, busquemos el 1233.

Resultó que el 1233 correspondía a un edificio con portero incluido que la miró de arriba abajo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Planta doce, puerta número tres. Un ático nada más y nada menos esto sí era muy Regina, hasta las plantas del pasillo tenían pinta de valer más que el apartamento de Ruby y ella. Emma se sentía incómoda pero, finalmente, tocó la puerta suavemente.

Tras unos segundos la pesada puerta se abrió sin emitir un crujido y Emma se encontró cara a cara con una Regina descalza, mucho menos hostil de lo que se había imaginado y con una copa de vino tinto en la mano.

-Pasa-pronunció suavemente a la vez que se hacía a un lado.

Bueno, el ático no era lo que esperaba desde luego. No viniendo de Regina , claro. Tampoco es que se imaginara una mazmorra repleta de juguetes sexuales potencialmente peligrosos pero tampoco le extrañaría, esta mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Ha terminado de evaluar el entorno, señorita Swan?-preguntó Regina a su espalda.

Emma reprimió el impulso de dar un salto ya que, por un momento se había olvidado de la existencia de Regina.

-Estaba pensando en qué lugar esconderías mi cadáver.

-¿Quién dice que te haya hecho venir solo con el propósito de matarte?-Regina pasó por delante de ella , sus pies dejando pequeñas huellas en el suelo de parquet negro. Emma la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser el salón.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el libro que descansaba medio abierto sobre una mesita de madera oscura con lo que parecía ser ¿vides y hojas? Talladas a lo largo de sus patas.

Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

La ironía.

-¿Reviviendo viejos clásicos?-señaló hacia el libro mientras observaba a Regina dejarse caer con gracia en el sofá, ella alzó una ceja y le quitó el corcho a la botella de vino.

-¿Una copa?

-Sí, claro- murmuró cogiendo la copa que le ofrecía Regina.

-Llega usted temprano, señorita Swan. Y yo que creía que la puntualidad no era su fuerte dado su historial en clase- Regina jugueteó con el borde de la copa, pasando sus dedos por el tallo de la misma.

-Supongo que a veces hago excepciones.

-¿Soy yo una excepción, Em-ma?

Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al oír salir su nombre de los labios de Regina y más de esa forma y dio gracias a que las luces estaban levemente bajadas y solo estaba el fuego de la chimenea, algunas luces de la calle que entraban por el ventanal que tenía en frente de ella y unas pocas lámparas.

Tan tentador como parecía la oferta no dicha ella no había venido aquí para eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste un regalo?-Regina abrió la boca pero Emma la cortó con un movimiento brusco- La verdad, Regina. No soporto las medias tintas, no sé lo que tramas pero una mentira y me tendrás saliendo por esa puerta.

-Pensaba que me irías a preguntar por un asunto de otra índole más….carnal. Pero ya que insistes podía haber escuchado a Pam hablar con Ruby, fue un accidente yo estaba en el club y casualmente pasé y la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta-Regina hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia- y ya sabes lo que dicen, las paredes son de papel.

Era una verdad a medias se lo decía su instinto, pero Emma sabía que esto era lo máximo que podría obtener de Regina.

-Mi turno.

Emma tomó un sorbo de vino preparándose para lo que se le iba a venir encima.

-¿Te gustó? Y quiero sinceridad señorita Swan al igual que usted yo tampoco tolero las medias tintas.

-Sí-Regina la miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

-¿Me está mintiendo? ¿Me toma por estúpida acaso? - su tono de voz indicaba peligro y advertencia en cada una de las sílabas.

-No le estoy mintiendo, se lo dije en su momento y creí ser bastante clara.

-Entonces , ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué me la devolvió?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en frente de ella.

Emma se pasó los dedos por sus rizos rebeldes y tomó una respiración profunda, ahora mismo lo único que quería era zarandear a Regina hasta hacerle comprender que el mundo no giraba alrededor de ella y que la gente no era de su propiedad.

-Te lo dije.

-Me dijiste lo que quería oír, querida y eso son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

-Te dije la verdad-protestó Emma empezando a enfadarse.

Regina permaneció impasible con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y fastidio.

-Me voy-anunció Emma más fuerte de lo que pretendía- Hablar contigo se me está haciendo imposible.

-Está bien-la voz de Regina vaciló ligeramente, los ojos verdes de Emma la miraron con dureza y reproche- Señorita Swan.

Emma la ignoró y se levantó del sofá con intención de irse.

-Emma- los dedos de Emma apretaron la copa fuertemente hasta tornarse blancos, Regina se lamió los labios con cierto nerviosismo- Emma, por favor… Yo, me rindo.

Emma miró a la mujer que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada fijada en algún punto detrás de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente.

-No se trata de rendirse, Regina. Esto no debería de ser una batalla, ninguna relación que quieras o desees mantener con alguien debería convertirse en ello. Me da igual que te estés follando a Graham , es tu decisión, es tu cuerpo y serás tuyas las consecuencias-Emma sintió una especie de leve alivio al soltar tales palabras. Regina la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y cinismo- Tu problema profesora Mills-dejó que el título se deslizase por la lengua como un recordatorio de a quién se estaba dirigiendo- es que ves a las personas como objetos que poseer y tirar y yo soy tu igual y merezco que me traten con dignidad- hizo una pausa- Tú no me posees, solo buscas mi cuerpo para proporcionarte una distracción en la cama, te has equivocado de rubia. Buenas noches, Mills.

Emma salió de ahí y recorrió la breve distancia hasta la puerta de entrada, a su espalda se oyó como una botella de vino caía con saña contra el suelo.

…

La semana transcurrió con bastante normalidad, Regina ni la martirizaba ni la buscaba es más solo recibía una fría indiferencia por su parte era casi como si Emma no existiese.

Y la rubia lo agradecía, necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden ciertas cosas en su vida. Sin embargo, la tarjeta que vino con la chaqueta aún descansaba en el escritorio de Emma. Se veía incapaz de tirarla al menos no por ahora.

Emma se puso una camiseta tres tallas más grandes de Star Wars y se ató el pelo corto en una coleta. Se había despedido de Ruby hará una media hora, se había llevado su escarabajo, la próxima vez iría con ella y así Rubs podría traerse de vuelta su camaro.

Apagó las luces de la cocina y el pasillo y encendió la luz de su cuarto. Llovía a cántaros. Emma encendió varias velas, le encantaba la lluvia. Dejó la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio encendida, la habitación se encontraba sumida en una tonalidad naranja bastante acogedora.

Estaba ponderando en si debería irse a la cama y abrir un libro o dibujar cuando unos golpes bastantes fuertes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

¿Sería Rubs?

El suelo estaba bastante frío, un rayo iluminó el salón. Esperemos que no sea Ruby.

-Rubs, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pinchado el co…-el resto de palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ante sí tenía a Regina Mills empapada hasta los huesos, las correas de su bolso amenazaban con deslizarse por su hombro, su pelo siempre impecable desordenado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Regina abrió la boca pero lejos de contestar se precipitó hacia delante, Emma la abrazó en un intento de frenar la caída. Se fijó en la botella de champán que asomaba por el bolso semi abierto.

-Genial-suspiró con fastidio- Estás borracha.

-¡Cállate Swan!-balbuceó Regina a duras penas.

No podía dejarla en el pasillo, suspiró y arrastró a Regina consigo.

-Párate quieta-dijo mientras conseguía que Regina se mantuviese quieta y erguida en el sillón.

-Tú no mandas sobre mí-protestó cruzándose de brazos.

Emma trató de no reírse pero Regina la miraba haciendo pucheros cual niña pequeña y con los brazos cruzados, se arrodilló delante de ella; los ojos oscuros de Regina la miraron con diversión apenas contenida. Emma apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de ésta en un intento de mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?- Regina giró la cabeza, al parecer encontraba más interesante la pared que a su alumna- Regina…- murmuró Emma alzándole el mentón.

-¡Ay, me haces daño!-protestó.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te he tocado!-balbuceó la rubia.

-¡Me ha dolido!- dijo mientras se quitaba el pesado abrigo y el bolso y los dejaba en el sofá- Pídeme perdón-murmuró.

-Tienes que estar de coña….

-No, no lo estoy señorita Sw…-Regina hizo un esfuerzo, pero al parecer en tales circunstancias el apellido de Emma se le quedaba atascado en la garganta- señorita Sww… ¡Emma!

La risa de Emma rompió el ambiente, Regina la miró fijamente y sonrió como respuesta mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Dios mío, realmente estás muy borracha- Emma ladeó la cabeza al ver los movimientos de la morena- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Regina la miró con hostilidad como diciendo "¿en serio, no es demasiado obvio?"

-Me quito la ropa porque estoy mojada-balbuceó.

-Ammm

-¿Me echas una mano?-contestó risueña inclinándose hacia delante.

Emma abrió los ojos con espanto y puso una de sus manos en el esternón de Regina empujándola suavemente hacia atrás.

-¡Un punto menos por contradecir a su profesora!- gritó.

-No grites, nos van a oír los vecinos.

-¿Y qué más da?- preguntó Regina levantándose y arrojando la camisa junto con el resto de cosas.

Un rayo iluminó la estancia y Emma vio la expresión de terror en los ojos de su profesora. Interesante.

-Ven- tiró de la mano de Regina y la condujo hacia su dormitorio- ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas, Regina?-preguntó suavemente.

-No- balbuceó, sin embargo un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y Regina se precipitó hacia Emma.

-Ey, tranquila-murmuró Emma pasando los dedos a través del pelo oscuro- Está bien sentir miedo.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que cuatro días después de su encuentro se iba a encontrar abrazando a una Regina semidesnuda y borracha en su casa, Emma se hubiese reído.

-Tenemos que quitarte el resto de la ropa o te pondrás enferma.

Regina no dijo nada solo apretó la camisa de Emma con más fuerza y enterró la nariz en su cuello.

-Pam dice que soy una hija de puta sin corazón-murmuró rompiendo el silencio, Emma no dijo nada a la espera de que prosiguiera- Se equivoca- alzó una de las manos de Emma y la puso justo encima de su pecho- Te compré la chaqueta porque me di cuenta de que mucha de tu ropa te queda o muy grande o tiene algunos parches- Emma contuvo el aliento- La vi en el escaparate y pensé en ti.

Quizás debería emborrachar a Regina más a menudo si con eso conseguía que fuera más sincera.

-Vamos, vamos a quitarte los pantalones.

Diez minutos después Regina se encontraba vestida con uno de los pijamas de Emma, uno de esos de pantalón corto y blusa a juego. La morena parecía más serena pero aún podía notarse cierto nerviosismo en sus acciones.

-Dormiré en el sofá, tú quédate en mi cama- dijo Emma mientras agarraba un cojín y pasaba por el lado de la morena.

-No- murmuró- Quédate.

-Regina no creo, no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

-Emma, por favor- su voz salió baja casi como una súplica.

Emma sabía que esto era una mala idea en todos los niveles posibles aun así apagó las velas y la lámpara y apartó las sábanas con cuidado. Se arrepentiría mañana.

Regina caminó a tientas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde del colchón.

-Estoy aquí- susurró Emma tirando de la mano de Regina.

La cama era pequeña por lo que prácticamente se estaban rozando, Regina se giró hacia ella, Emma hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que heredamos los errores de nuestros padres?-susurró débilmente.

-No, por supuesto que no. Mírame- contestó Emma con humor- ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis padres, podrías estar hablando con la hija de un narcotraficante.

Aún en la tenue oscuridad Emma percibió una sonrisa.

-Mi madre era alcohólica- Regina habló de forma suave, arrastrando un poco las palabras seguramente por el alcohol- Mi madre era alcohólica Emma, tenías razón- rió sin gracia- me desheredó, me dijo que era una puta ramera.

-Regina…-susurró Emma a la par que le apretaba la mano suavemente.

-Tenía razón, madre siempre tiene razón- clavó sus ojos en Emma- Es lo único que me queda, Emma. El sexo es lo único que me hace sentirme menos sola y …. miserable.

¿Cómo alguien que por fuera parecía tan hermosa y perfecta podría estar derrumbándose por dentro? ¿Cómo se podía vivir así?

Emma tiró de Regina hacia sí, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. No sabía que decir. Regina era un misterio para ella y ahora, sin quererlo, poseía una pieza del tremendo rompecabezas que era. Y la verdad era que Emma estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una mujer rota.

Cerró los ojos y enterró la nariz en el pelo de Regina. Estaba temblando, podía notar los pequeños sollozos, las lágrimas que estaban mojando su cuello. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de la morena haciendo pequeños patrones circulares con los dedos hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

Regina deslizó las manos por los costados de Emma, acariciando sus costillas, aferrando su camisa. Un trueno sonó en la lejanía y Regina se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí esta noche?-preguntó Emma más para sí misma.

Regina alzó la mirada y balbuceó algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Emma confundida.

Regina no dijo nada, solo se acercó hasta que prácticamente sus narices se tocaban.

-Ayúdame-susurró sus labios rozando los de Emma segundos antes de depositar un casto beso en ellos- Te necesito.

…

 **N/A 2: BAAM! THE SHIP IS SAILING**


End file.
